Inside The Mind Of A Mad House
by Miranell
Summary: House gets a new patient who gets under his skin and wins over his team. How will he fight off someone who loves him? Original character.
1. Chapter 1

**Based on:** A yaoi rp my friend Alankin and I did. All parts of House and various characters played by her. Jeb (My OC) and other characters played by me.

**Disclaimer: **I and my friend do not own any part of House M.D., we're just fans!

Chapter 1

The ambulance rushed into the hospital. Pulling in the unconscious man. Within the hour he was stabilized and placed in a room. The thing was...they didn't know what was wrong with him. He had a high fever and his dark hair was plastered to his forehead. He was very pale and shivering. He opened his eyes when 13 was standing over him, checking his iv. The case had been given to her boss, though he had YET to make an appearance, as usual. He blinked up at her blearily. "Hello there pretty lady..." He slurred slightly. She looked down with her gray eyes. "You're awake. How're you feeling?" "Like I got hit by a truck." "I think you might have." "Oh. Well then that would explain it." He gave her a weak grin. And she smiled back. "My boss, Dr. House, is going to want to know if you've done drugs." "Oh. Yeah, I have." Her eyes widened. She hadn't expected to hear a patient admit to that. "Not recently but I have done them before." She snorted and shook her head. Already she could tell, she liked this guy. He was pale with thick, inch long dark brown locks. He had golden brown eyes and the face of a model.

_Buzz buzzzz...buzz buzzzzz...buzz plop._  
"Go away." The man muttered. He opened his eyes and smirked. It was late. He was late. Which meant he had managed to avoid early morning clinic duty yet again. He went to reach for his pager, but it wasn't on his night table anymore, of course, it had hit the floor. Grumbling he reached down and scooped it up, tossing the sheets off. Apparently he had a case. In no time he was ready to go. He had showered the night before, and there was no point in bringing lunch, Wilson always had something.  
Arriving at the hospital, Cuddy was waiting for him. "You missed your clinic duty." "I know, and you've been waiting there all morning for me to come through these doors.", he said, peeling off his helmet. She let out an aggravated sigh, and House smirked. He had just walked through the door and he was frustrating her, this had to be some kind of record. "You are the most irresponsible...Doctor House! Don't you dare walk away from me!"  
He held up his pager. "I have a case! Work calls." He made his way to the elevators and Cuddy let out another sigh. She would have fired House a long time ago, if he wasn't the best. He got to his office, hung up his jacket, put down his helmet. Where was his team, if there was a case they should be waiting for him. This was new.

Within a few minutes a laughing 13 and Foreman entered followed by a stern looking Taub. 13 and Foreman seemed to be talking excitedly about the patient. Taub didn't seem pleased. Finally 13 looked back at him, "Come on. You're only mad because he thought you looked like a vulture. He was delusional with fever." He shifted uncomfortably. Foreman couldn't seem to help snort. "Come on. He called me Shiny Top**.**" "Yeah but he didn't name you after a disgusting looking bird..." They stopped when they saw House and took their seats.

"Guy comes into emergency after being hit by a...truck? What makes him ours?" They mentioned something about a fever, but that could have been an after effect of the crash, a form of shock or something. The team looked at him blankly, they couldn't imagine how he knew already. "Does he have a file anyone thought to bring?" In fact, he had heard pieces on his way to the office, news sure did travel fast through these walls. And the greatest part was, it scared the crap out of his team every time.

Foreman produced the file seemingly out of thin air. "Apparently the only injury he sustained from the car accident was a minor head injury. He was on his way here with a fever and stomach pains." "I think you should go see him. This guy really seems right up your alley." She said, looking at House. "You mean in a foul mood? He seemed fine." "No I think she means insulting." "Oh yeah..." They didn't seem to mind insulting House. They were upset with him. He had missed his clinic duties and thus it had fallen on them. ...Again. They glanced at him pointedly. Waiting for the insult or threat they knew was going to come. It seemed the only one that could really put up with his insults was Wilson. Sometimes they wished he would join their team just to keep House in check... well.. better check.

They wanted him to see a patient. He didn't like seeing patients, it left out all the mystery. But rude insulting patients...maybe this could be interesting. "So fever and stomach pains...sounds like the flu." He wrote the symptoms down on the board and looked over his team. This seemed like a waste of time, there was nothing they could do if it was the flu. "Find a better symptom or send him home."

"He isn't responding to treatment though. His fever hasn't gone down. And apparently he had his appendix taken out when he was twelve. So it's not appendicitis. His fever should at least go down with tylenol and instead it's rising." Foreman said, looking at him with the 'I-know-more-than-you-so-go-look-at-the-patient' look. Taub pushed himself up and out the door, a small smile on his face as he realized he was going to get to poke the patient with a bunch of needles to find out what was wrong with him. He was practically skipping down the hall. 13 shook her head with a smile. "And we can't send him home because his fever is too high. If we can't bring it down and it keeps going up his brain might fry." It was then that their beepers went off. Foreman and 13 began their running back to the patient. They found the patient sitting wiping his lips with the back of his hand. Taub was there with a hand on the patient's back. "Alright, easy Mr. Wolf. Easy." He had wiped blood from his mouth. Taub looked back at them. "He started throwing up blood." He said.

His beeper went off, and the others went running. House glanced quickly at the board, then made his way toward his team, and the patient. His team tended to be right when it came to what a case what and what wasn't. He treated them like they were stupid, because it was the mean way of making sure they didn't miss anything. If they really were stupid they wouldn't have a job. He made his way to the room, and there was his team, and nurses, and he quickly learned that the patient was coughing up blood. "What gives a man a fever, stomach pains and causes him to cough up blood?" Everyone looked at him, then he moved to get a better look at the patient, shoving Foreman away with his cane. "I'm Doctor House." He figured the least he could do was introduce himself.

The man finally leaned back, taking a deep breath. And looked at House. He smiled. "No...you're scruffy." He didn't seem to mean to be mean. And he actually had a kind look which made it hard to be mad at him. He snuggled back against the pillow and breathed a soft sigh before shivering once more. Foreman, 13, and Taub began listing off medical mystery after medical mystery. "I'm Jeb Wolf." He said, above the talking. 13 and Foreman grinned slightly as they continued listing things off. After a minute or so Wolf said, "Maybe it's Lupus." They all fell silent and stared at him. He seemed to blush slightly under their stares. Which is rather hard to do when you're sick and deathly pale. He felt the need to explain. "I...I watch this medical soap opera on tv...the entire first season everyone thought that every person who came in had Lupus...there wasn't a case of it till close to second season..." He gave a small smile.

Scruffy? That was the best he could come up with? Then again he was sick, in a hospital...he prayed when he started feeling better the insults would be better. And then he said the magic words, instantly making this patient interesting. And making House smile. "Thirteen, I want you working on bringing the fever down, I don't care if you have to dunk him in a bathtub full of ice." He turned to Taub. "You and Foreman get the blood work." Normally he didn't like dishes out assignments in front of the patient, but since they were all their anyways, why not? "You know, i really liked the first season, though their portrayal of the Lupus guy was completely wrong."

Wolf looked surprised. "Really? You watch it too?" He tried to sit up and then flopped back down. "Ohhhh, dizzy..." He lay there blinking a few times. Then he looked back at House. "How did they do it wrong?" He asked as excitedly as possible. Followed by an "OW!" He looked over accusingly at Taub. "I told you were a volture! Look at how you're picking at me!" Foreman was standing behind him with a hand over his mouth stopping his laughter. Taub sighed, annoyed. Wolf looked back at House. "Tell me Gimpy!" He was like a little puppy, his toy being held high above his head as he leaped at it.

House was tempted to tell him, heck, he could probably talk to this guy all day about the show, and how he 'kidnapped' the star. It would be fun. And then he called him gimpy. Well, that changed things. "Maybe another time." He looked at Taub. "Stab him extra hard for me." And then he patted him on the back and made his way out of the room, pausing at the door. "Don't bother me until the fever breaks or we get another symptom." The doctors nodded, and he went off in search of Wilson's lunch, part of which was about to become his breakfast.

"Wait! Old Man! We were bonding! OW! I don't think he was serious!" He said, looking at Taub. Who looked like he had just won the lottery at being given permission. "You never make fun of the limp." He said. Wolf stared at him. "I made fun of a limp...oh...excuse me..." He rolled over, grabbed the urinal tray and threw up some more blood. Then he sat back. "I think...I'm going to pass out now..." And he promptly did just that. Taub looked at Foreman, who shrugged and shook his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Based on:** A yaoi rp my friend Alankin and I did. All parts of House and various characters played by her. Jeb (My OC) and other characters played by me.

**Disclaimer: **I and my friend do not own any part of House M.D., we're just fans!

Chapter 2

The hours seemed to pass quickly. The team had had no choice but to go home. They HAD come in early to make up for House's clinic duties and there was nothing they could do until the tests were finished. Meanwhile, that night, Wolf had awoken. 13 had finally been able to find a medicine to bring his fever down, but it only lasted for a couple hours. And he had climbed out of bed before the nurse could come in and give him another dose. He wandered the halls, slowly walking past House's office, staring up like he was following something.

House was there late. Since he had missed his morning clinic hours he decided to stay late, just to shut Cuddy up. They had managed to bring his fever down, but no new symptoms had come up. He was in his office watching his good old soap opera, when he noticed something a little strange, a patient walking down the hall. Not just any patient, but _his_ patient. He bolted from his chair and grabbed his cane, going after the guy. "Kind of far from your room, for someone who's sick..." He seemed to be looking at something...maybe another symptom? He wasn't about to send him back to his room until he knew for sure.

Wolf stopped and slowly looked over his shoulder at House. Sometimes there was nothing spookier than that look. A pale man, in a white hospital gown, looking very sickly with dark messy hair. He slowly turned to House and walked up to him, but his body moved in a jerky way. Which wasn't all that surprising when you have a sick man who had been in a car accident. Soon he was stand in front of House and he reached his hand out like he was going to cup his cheek but then his hand shot out faster and he grabbed something behind House. Then he slowly brought his hand up to his face and he opened it. He stared at his hand with a frown and then showed his empty hand to House. "I crushed it..." He seemed kind of sad.

House looked at the man like he was insane. "I see that." He said finally, bringing his own hand to the man's forehead. He was feverish again. Now the question was...where was the guys IV...and where was the nurse who was supposed to give him the second dose of the medication? "Now let's go." He took Wolf's arm and started to guide him down the hall. This guy was...odd. And the team liked him, which means House didn't like him. Besides, he called him 'gimpy'. The man who was going to save his life.

Wolf let him, he kept staring at him staring at him like he was made of gold. "I like you..." He said with a smile. "You are helping me even when I was rude to you. I'm sorry..." He stopped walking for a moment, causing House to stop while he looked over at some lights. And then he was being pulled along again. He looked at House again and then he smiled brightly. "Why do you look sad? You're good looking. You shouldn't be sad." Then his eyes got wide. "I have to use the bathroom..." He said, a blush forming on his face again. "Now!"

The guy kept talking. He was definitely delusional. No one liked House. Except that kid...that gave him the PsP. But he was a kid and didn't know any better. "I'm a doctor. I help people." He didn't like it though. And yet deep, deep down, maybe he kind of did. And then came the bathroom panic. Good thing they had just past them mere seconds ago. He dragged the guy into the bathroom and into the stall, holding the door shut. "Go." The last thing he needed was for this guy to wet himself in the middle of the hall.

There came the liquid sound followed by a 'huh'. He cleaned himself up but he didn't flush. Instead he was silent. Then finally he spoke. "Um...I had diarrhea...but...it's blood... How much more can I lose before I die or something?" He asked through the stall door. He was staring at the toilet in confusion. "That's just not right... Ooo! Butterfly." And then he was off in la la land.

House really didn't need to hear this. At least the guy wanted to be completely honest with him. "If you can still walk, you're nowhere near dying." He grabbed Wolf's arm before he could get anywhere. "Don't move." House told him, pulling out two rubber gloves and a sterile bottle. They had been leftover in his lab coat, and he had been chilly, so he threw it on, after all, he had managed to get Wilson's spaghetti all down the front of his suit jacket. So with the gloves and the jar he took a deep breath and scooped. He knew for a fact this bathroom had just been detailed and bleached, therefore there was no way this could be a bad sample. He secured the lid, tossed the gloves, rinsed the jar off, wrapped it in paper towel, shoved it into his pocket and then finally washed his hands. "Now let's go." He said, turning back to Wolf.

"I hope...I was hallucinating...did the Green Goblin just scoop up my poop?" He was rubbing his eyes. They burned with fever. His body ached. He swayed as he walked. He HATED being sick. "My stomach hurts..." He mumbled, pouting like a kid. He wanted to sleep now. He wanted to be well. He wanted to really apologize to House. Then a nurse appeared and hurried to House's side. "I'll take him, Dr. House." She said. As she started to pull him away he looked back at House. "When I get a little better...come and talk to me about the soap opera." He said, stumbling as the nurse pulled him along. Soon he was resting in his bed again.

"No, the green goblin did not scoop your poop." He was almost entertained by these hallucinations. And then a nurse came in, and he had no idea how they knew they were there. They would get the IV back in him, and get the drugs in him to keep the fever down. He took the poop sample to the lab, labeled it and stored it for the next morning. His team was going to love him! With all that done, he realized it was time to go. He grabbed his things and made his way out of the hospital, he was actually tired.


	3. Chapter 3

**Based on:** A yaoi rp my friend Alankin and I did. All parts of House and various characters played by her. Jeb (My OC) and other characters played by me.

**Disclaimer: **I and my friend do not own any part of House M.D., we're just fans!

Chapter 3

Morning came far too soon for his team. They were back at the hospital, each carrying coffee with them and they were chugging it down like it was liquid candy. They heard from some of the nurses what happened and they were less than happy with the 'surprise' that House had left for them. 13 went to go and check on Wolf. "Mr. Wolf! You're awake." "I am now..." he grumbled. She smiled, checking his vitals. "So I hear that you and Dr. House spent some time together last night..." Wolf shrugged. "Yeah. He hates me. He also turned into the Green Goblin." He smiled slightly. "So is he getting to you?" Wolf looked at her in surprise. "No. I like him. I annoy the hell out of him." He lowered his gaze.

"Don't take it personally. He hates everyone."

"Even you and that pretty Cuddy lady?"

"Yes to me but as for Dr. Cuddy..." She smiled softly.

"...He loves her..."

House had a good night rest, and he was actually awake before his alarm. So he did what he did best. Shocked the hell out of Cuddy by showing up on time. And today maybe it was for the best, as Thirteen and the patient were talking about him...and Cuddy. "I do not love her." He snapped, surprising the doctor and the patient. Despite his disability, he had a way of sneaking up on people. It was fun. He caught sight of Foreman in the hall, making his way to see the patient. House stuck his head out and smile. "Foreman, you get the poo." And with that Foreman just rolled his eyes, he knew better then to argue. But Foreman was learning, he was dragging the third stooge with him. He smirked and left the Patients room without a word, moving to his office, putting his helmet under his desk and taking a seat in his chair. No messages. Good.

Wolf jumped in surprise and watched him stalk away. "He's touchy too." Thirteen nodded. Wolf looked back at her, "Was I hallucinating again or did he have a motorcycle helmet under his arm?"

"Yeah. He drives a motorcycle."

"Cool!" He seemed kinda excited about that. His doctor drove a motorcycle. Thirteen watched him with a curious look. "Mr. Wolf, can I ask you a question?" He grinned. "You just did. But go ahead and ask me another!" Thirteen fixed his IV, snapping the bag with her finger to start the flow. "Are you...gay?" Wolf's eyebrows shot up. "Uh...does it matter?" She blushed. "No! No! I mean, I'm bi so of course it doesn't matter to me!" Wolf gave her a look that said he didn't believe her and then shrugged. "No. I'm not. I happen to like women." Thirteen frowned slightly. "But with how you act towards Dr. House..." Wolf yawned, his eyes drooping. "I just...like him...he's...interesting..." He mumbled before falling asleep again. Thirteen stared at him for a moment. If she wasn't going out with Foreman she would find Wolf a pretty good dish. She knew House would find out what was wrong with him. And the more she thought about it...she suddenly had a great idea. House and Cuddy would NEVER get together. But this guy...House had actually walked him almost all the way back to his room. They had something in common. This was perfect! She hurried to the office. She appeared at Foreman's side and whispered the plan into his ear. He looked at her thinking she was crazy...but then again House was crazy...it would be perfect. If only she had waited to tell him when they weren't within sight distance of House... They hurried away. Wolf started taking a nose dive. They set him up for a full body MRI, and came back to tell House that he now had Liver and Lung abscess. "I don't understand. I can't figure out what would cause him to have bloody vomit AND a bloody stool." He grumbled. The team had actually given in to looking through medical books.

After putting everything away, he went back to the board, adding the bloody stool from the night before. Right now the symptoms were all over the place. He prayed the stool sample showed something, but of course it didn't. It didn't make any sense, the symptoms were everywhere. It didn't take long before they came back with more bad news.  
_Fever (Hallucinations)  
Stomach pains  
Bloody vomit  
Blood in stool  
Liver and lung abscess._  
The list was getting longer, but there still were no answers, no ideas even. So the found of them had hit the books, three of them were actually reading them. House took to staring at the board, tapping the end of his cane to his forehead. He hadn't seen the patient since the comment about him loving Cuddy. But seeing the patient wouldn't help. He needed to think. "Page me if you find something." And then he took a walk, it usually helped him think. Maybe he needed to talk to Wilson. But no, Wilson wouldn't be back until tomorrow. Some silly conference thing. Which meant for now House was on his own.

House's pager went off. Foreman had gone in to check on Wolf. While they were talking Wolf's face had slowly started changing. Soon he was doubled over, crying out in pain and vomiting again. Foreman and the team were trying to hold him down so he would stop thrashing. "It hurts! It's hurts!"

"What hurts? We need you to tell us where!"

"S-Stomach! The pain is...worse than...before! My chest!" He thrashed again and his eyes went wide. "I...I can't breathe...drowning!" He gasping, making gurgling noises. They held him down, shouting for someone to get a syringe.

"His lungs are filling up!" During his thrashing one of his slightly broken ribs broke more and hit a lung. They pulled the top down a bit and found his chest and stomach were bruised badly from the seat belt. A Seat belt trauma.

It didn't take long before his pager went off. And the sad thing was, he still didn't have any idea what could be wrong with the guy. He arrived in the room surrounded by confusion and panic. His doctors were trying to hold the patient down, another was preparing to stick a tube in his throat to bypass the lungs. Nurses were scattered everywhere. Looking at Wolf, he realized this was something they had missed. Internal bleeding? Caused by what though? The accident. It had to be. But what if it wasn't? Once he was breathing his team went to get Chase, they needed to drain the lung, and figure out what else was going on in his chest. "Get him prepped for surgery." His said to one of the nurses. He didn't know what to do at this point.

The nurse nodded and rushed off. Soon enough Wolf was in surgery. There was nothing other than the injuries from the accident. When they had finished patching him and his lungs up. They were able to cross blood vomit from the list. But add to it what Foreman told House. He had had shivers and chills even after having his fever brought down again. And from Chase they learned that some of his abdomen was swollen and inflamed. Foreman sat there running a hand over his eyes. Wolf was now on a ventilation for a while until his lung had healed a little more. When he woke up he gave the nurses a look at that said 'Oh great. Just great.'. Foreman stared at the board. "So we've been trying to treat two different things? Which are from the sickness and which are the accident?"

_Fever (Hallucinations)  
Stomach pains  
Bloody vomit  
Blood in stool  
Liver and lung abscess.  
Shivers and chills_  
The board had been adjusted. They sat there's looking at it. "You don't get a fever from crashing your car, unless you're in some type of shock. Stomach pains could be from the seat belt." House looked at Thirteen, who chose to speak next. "He said he had those symptoms before the accident, that's why he was driving down here." "People lie..." he said simply, and Foreman groaned. "Assuming he's not lying, this still doesn't make sense."  
House fell silent. They tried the books, they tried well...everything. Usually by this point he had an idea. And he didn't. The pieces were there, but there was one missing, and that was the one they needed to see the picture.

Wolf was in and out of consciousness. He was fading. His body was dehydrated. They kept giving him iv's but he had diarrhea so much that the iv was having trouble keep up with it. His fever didn't help either. They could no longer get it down and his risk factor for an infection was growing. To Wolf the days seemed like this:  
Fever ridden nightmare  
darkness  
fuzzy nurse  
darkness  
Nightmare  
darkness  
fuzzy doctor  
and darkness again.  
Even Thirteen was starting to get worried. If Wolf didn't start getting better than her plan would never work. She couldn't help but feel bad. He looked so weak and frail...she felt sad.

House had gone home. It was the middle of the day, and Cuddy actually had security escort him out. He'd worked all day, then all through the night, and well into the day, until someone realized it. Now he was home, in front of the television. He didn't want to watch it. He needed to solve the case. During his channel surfing, he stopped on the Discovery channel, and it was on that very channel he found his answer. They were discussing marine ameba, tiny single cell organisms that lived in...well...water. "Amebiasis?" He muttered, and things seemed to click. "Foreman. Get a stool sample and a blood sample for the patient. And find out if he's been to a third world country recently. Yes, in this case even Mexico counts! I'm on my way." If he'd been to a country with poor sanitary conditions, then they had the answer. He threw on his jacket and rushed back to the hospital.

Foreman muttered a few choice words but did as he was told. Doing the unpleasant task of getting the stool sample. He asked Wolf he had been in a third world country and Wolf tilted his head weakly and nodded. He was too weak to right out where and already he was falling asleep again. Foreman went to wait for House in the test lab.  
Wolf's dreams were actually weird. He dreamt he was chasing House. Only House was on a motorcycle. Using his cane to make is go faster. While Wolf's feet were tied down with lead.

House arrived back at the hospital and Cuddy was not too happy about it. "I thought I told you to go home!" House frantically looked for a way out. "I have a patient to save." He said, or rather, shouted, then went left, around her, leaving her standing there with her arms crossed. She knew not to stop him when he got like this. If he fell asleep in his office later then it was his fault. He met Foreman in the lab, and he already had two slides prepared. "Are these..." Foreman nodded and moved aside. "Both are positive for E. histolytica." House was impressed, the last question was the missing piece. "Start him on diloxanide..." Thirteen, who'd just arrived, nodded and turned back around. "I'll be in my office." He let out a yawn and made his way to his office, shutting all the blinds and turning out the lights, only to kick back and doze off. Another job well done.


	4. Chapter 4

**Based on:** A yaoi rp my friend Alankin and I did. All parts of House and various characters played by her. Jeb (My OC) and other characters played by me.

**Disclaimer: **I and my friend do not own any part of House M.D., we're just fans!

Chapter 4

Within the next day or so Wolf started showing improvements. Another couple of days and he was cured. But he still had to stay a little longer to let his lungs heal. Thirteen decided to take this time to talk to House about him. "He's lonely. And he feels bad for what he said to you. He wants to apologize and talk to you about that weird soap opera. It's not like you have anything else to do. And he doesn't have anyone...just an hour?" She pleaded with him. She had been at this for a total of 45 minutes.

Apparently she never gave up. He really was wondering how long she would go on for, but now it was irritating. "Then go talk to him and take off your top...or hire him a stripper." He wasn't here to entertain people, he wasn't a clown, he was a doctor who saved people's lives. "And for your information I am quite busy, and you distracting me from my work." He had found that very soap opera, only it was a marathon, all day. And he had no intentions of getting out of the office to talk to a patient who was almost ready to go home.

"Because he wants to talk to you! It's not like it's going to kill you!" She threw her hands up into the air. "Come on! You got along with him just fine until he called you Gimpy." And then she suddenly smiled. "Oh I see. You're upset because someone came up with a better insult. You feel beaten. Interesting. And your punishment for him is to make him feel lonely? Why not go and insult him back? Or is it that you're worried that his comment earlier was correct? Watch this stupid marathon with him!" She finally stormed away. She went to Wolf and tried to talk to him but he had the same channel on as well. Which only made her roll her eyes and go in search of Foreman for help.

"You think I'm upset because he called me gimpy?" Either way, she was gone, and he could watch his show in silence. If the guy was lonely, maybe he should have made some friends before getting stuck in a hospital. They could go sit in there with him, but he didn't see that. It was almost like they had a reason for him to go. Which almost made him want to find out that reasoning. Until the commercial ended and the show resumed.

As soon as Thirteen left Wolf pulled himself out of the bed and into a wheelchair. He looked around and slowly began his get-away. He decided to wander down where he had found the butterflies. Having a hunch. And there he was. He wheeled into House's office silently, coming up behind him and started watching the show over his shoulder until he noticed him. He slouched in the chair to alleviate the pain he felt in his chest from the surgery. Once the commercial hit: "So, is that really what gang-green looks like?"

House noticed the patient, Thirteen must have put him up to this. At least the man had the decency not to talk while the show was on. Now he had two options, he could pretend he actually liked the commercials, or he could talk to the guy for the next two minutes. Well, the commercials had been the same every break up until now. "Why are you here?" He should be in bed...resting. Getting better so he could leave the hospital.

"Bed rest break out." He said, finally tearing his eyes away from the annoying Oxy-clean commercial. Then he grinned, he was cute. This dimples appearing in his cheeks and his eyes sparkled happily now that he wasn't sick. "What about you? Getting paid to watch TV. I like that kind of job!" Then he lowered his gaze, like he realized he had done something bad. "Thank you for helping me. And I'm sorry about earlier."

The guy was a rebel, breaking out of his hospital bed. And then he started with the apology, and House tried not to groan. "I've been called much worse, you were sick, forget about it." He thought about Wolf's comment. Yeah, he was getting paid to watch television, though he probably should be doing paperwork, or clinic duty, but this he always managed to force onto someone else.

Wolf blinked at him in surprise. "Huh..." He tilted his head. "They didn't say you would be forgiving. The word 'cynical' was used. And that you would be trying to get back at me for it..." Then he nodded back to the TV. "Oh! It's on again!" Wolf hadn't thought this completely through. By the time they got to another commercial all the blood rushing he had gotten from his break out had cooled and so by now he was actually getting cold. Now, if you have never walked around in a hospital gown, let me tell you, it's VERY cold. He shivered briefly, goosebumps raising on his arms.

"Maybe I'm getting back at them by not being the person they told you I'd be so they looked like a bunch of liars." He smirked, rather proud of that thought, which came out of nowhere. "It's warm in here? Have you noticed it?" He could tell the guy was cold, so he did the next best thing. He turned on the air conditioning. Oh yes, he was an ass.

"I hate you. For that...!" He snatched up House's cane. He used it as a paddle, pushing him back to the little coat rack. He then used the cane to get down his jacket and then paddled back. Course by now he was warm and in pain again. But he didn't let it show. He pulled the jacket on and held tightly to the staff. Course his legs were cold...but he figured he could use the cane to poke at House. Which he did. He sniffed the jacket and gave a 'hmmm!' noise.

"Don't go sniffing it." He tried a number of times to snatch the cane away, but this guy was not giving in. So he tried to ignore it. He admired his creativity though, going and grabbing his jacket. Thirteen had definitely sent him here, just to make him more miserable. "You didn't come here to apologize, you didn't come here to watch the show...why don't you have any friends visiting you!"

The man's eye twitched slightly and he leaned forward, then hissed at his stupidity. He sat back. "How come _you_ don't have any friends? Oh wait. I heard them talking about this Wilson guy. Do you have any others?" He shrugged. "And how can I not sniff it? I'm wearing it now. The scent is all around!" He snorted. "And I did come here to watch. It's not my fault you have the attention span of a gopher." He had avoided the question.

"You have a TV in your room! But maybe this is why you have no friends..." He shrugged, knowing the guy had avoided his question. House had friends. Wilson was his friend. Thirteen and Foreman and Cameron and Chase and Cuddy were kind of his friends. Except they hated him. Better to have one good friend then many lousy friends.

Wolf rolled his eyes and handed House back his cane. "It's no fun if you don't play." He said quietly. "I don't have friends because we all decided it was better to blame me. Or I just decided to blame me. Either way there was blaming of me. And - WHOA! Is that even legal for cable?" He asked, motioning to the groddy display of human flesh and carnage on the TV. It was far more graphic than usual. You could really tell when they switched Directors for the show.

"Hold on...we? So they decided to blame you, then ditched you?" Whatever friends he had really wasn't worth it. And then the show got interesting, and people wondered why he liked it so much. All he needed to do was watch an operation, but that was boring, though, really close to being a soap opera. For starters there was the pretty Australian doctor...the bitter old doctor, the black doctor always being the subject of racist jokes...the hot lesbian...this hospital could almost be a real life soap opera! How exciting!

"Uh huh..." Came his mumbled TV talk. The kind of 'uh huh' you answer to when someone asks you if you're paying attention and you're really not. And the episode ended. And they had more commercials to sit through till the next one came on. "It was just...hanging there..." Wolf said softly in a shocked tone. "Wow..." He really was shocked that they had that scene on television. "I mean they would leave out the scene in Interview With A Vampire on TV where all the evil vampires eat the girl, but they'll put THAT on?" Somehow life just seemed so unfair. "It was colorful though."

House had given up trying to understand this guy. He didn't care that he had no friends, though it was kind of pathetic. Wilson would take to this guy nicely, only he wasn't willing to share Wilson. A shame. "Pretty accurate." He said, nodding slightly in approval. Where this guy saw it as being gross, or cool, House saw it as work, and part of his job. And it _was_ cool.

"I killed one. One of my friends." He said, keeping his eyes focused on the TV. "Childhood friend and I was driving. Went speeding. Wanted to go flying up this hill over this railroad track. We crashed into a tree on his side. My seat belt snapped and I flew out the window and into the bushes. That's probably what saved me. He didn't. He had a phantom death. One minute he was there. Talking to me as the paramedics tried to get him out and the next he was gone. He cried. I couldn't handle it anymore and I just shut down. When I started talking again my friends were gone. So I don't make friends 'cause I might shut down again. Or so I've been told." He propped his chin on his hand and watched the images flickering on the screen.

Great. Now this guy was giving him his life story, about how he killed his best friend none the less. Probably drugs. House didn't know what to say, so he said nothing, rather, focused on the show, even though he'd seen this episode about twenty times, and had memorized all the lines. He was really considering calling a nurse to come get him, but that would involve moving, and the nurse would interrupt the show.

Wolf stopped talking then. Watching the show for another couple hours till at last the cold got to him and he sneezed. He groaned in pain. "Alright. That's it for me. Time for a warmer place and wonderful pain meds." As he spun his wheel chair around he grumbled, wondering why the nurses didn't wear tiny skirts like on TV. He made it out the door, hijacking House's jacket. His motorcycle jacket. Wolf made it back to his room where he pulled off the jacket. Then he climbed into bed and pulled the blankets up close. He had tossed the jacket into a nearby chair, knowing that sooner or later House would have to come for it. And then he was asleep once more.

Wolf hadn't been terrible company, and it was nice to find someone else who enjoyed the show. They sat in silence, just watching, much like Wilson and him did sometimes. Finally though, the cold got to the guy, and he left, and House moved to turn off the Air conditioning. It was freezing in his office. Plus it was time to get something to eat. Wilson would have already had lunch,. so there was no way he could steal it, which meant good old mystery cafeteria food.

He went about his day. Cuddy had managed to get him into the clinic, and he actually only managed to upset two of his three patients, before storming out of the clinic, bored out of his mind. When it was finally time to go, he had forgotten about Wolf, and his little antics that had actually amused him. Though he remembered when he reached for his jacket, only to find it missing. He shook his head, smiled, and made his way to the patients room.

Wolf woke up when House entered the room. He was a light sleeper. He smiled. "Ha." He mumbled sleepily. "I knew you'd have to come visit if I held something...*Yawn*...hostage." His eyes were drooping again. "Get...to go home...tomorrow...ya...y..." And he was asleep again. He looked like a little kid when he slept. Laying on one side, his leg pulled up around him and his hands out of the blankets. One laying near his face and the other gripping the pillow. Before House made it out he murmured something in his sleep about marshmallows.

**NOTE:** If you don't know what a phantom death is, it's when a person is pretty much killed on impact but their body doesn't know that they're dead. So they'll keep talking to you until you move the thing that is pinning them and they pretty much die RIGHT after you move it. My brother's firefighter team was on one of those calls before. Nearly destroyed the whole fire dept. They all broke down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Based on:** A yaoi rp my friend Alankin and I did. All parts of House and various characters played by her. Jeb (My OC) and other characters played by me.

**Disclaimer: **I and my friend do not own any part of House M.D., we're just fans!

Chapter 5

The next day Wolf was sent home. He had stopped in House's office before he arrived and left a thank you note with a sketched out realistic looking drawing of House. On the bottom of the note, pointing at the picture it said, 'What else is there to do when you're bed ridden?'. 

The next couple of months went by. Wolf never called. He never wrote. He didn't even have the decency to get hurt to come back and visit. What House didn't know was that during this time Foreman and especially Thirteen, had become something of a pair of friends to Wolf. More like...they wouldn't leave him alone even after he chased them away with a broom. Wolf hadn't want any friends. He was used to being alone. And he got the feeling that Foreman and Thirteen were planning something. Eventually he met Wilson. Wilson seemed to nod at something while looking him up and down, which made Wolf uncomfortable. Then one day he felt that Thirteen had finally done something nice for him. She invited him to a party. A friend's birthday party where she promised there would be hot girls galore. So Wolf was in. She lied. Wilson barged into House's home with the large range of party goers, all there to celebrate. From in the hall came the cry, "NO! LEMME GO! YOU LIED!" Followed by 'ow ow ow!'.

House didn't throw the picture away, no, he wasn't that cruel, and besides, it looked really good. So he tucked it away somewhere safe, and forgot about it. Days ticked by, and he knew something was going on, Thirteen and Foreman were huddling and whispering more than usual. Cases came and went, months past. No one heard from Wolf, which made sense, they saved his life, and now he could go back to ruining it.  
He was enjoying a quiet night, a good strong drink. It was his birthday, but he didn't feel like celebrating. His leg was hurting more today than usual, and the Vicodin was taking it's sweet time to take the edge off. And then...Wilson happened. Why Wilson still had the key was beyond House, but there was noise and laughter, and he glanced over to see his team, Wilson, some very attractive strippers and a struggling Wolf. Wait...why was he here! He didn't know what to say, so he stood up, studying them all, he liked surprises, especially ones with jugs like the strippers. But one piece didn't make sense. And it was the ex-patient of his.

Thirteen slammed the door shut, blocking it before Wolf could make his escape. He wanted to throttle her. "Strippers are not hot women that I can have mindless passion with!"

"You're not here for them."

"Then who?" She glanced over at House and Wolf followed her gaze. His eyes widened slightly and then he looked back at Thirteen. "I'm here for him?" She nodded, grinning. "But I'm not gay! Now maybe old Blue Eyes might be but I'm not!"

"How do you know if you won't even try it?" She sounded like a mother who was trying to get her kid to eat veggies. "I don't WANT to try it! Lemme out!" He dove for the door but she easily grabbed him and dragged him over to House. "Dr. House! I'm sure you remember Jeb Wolf. Our former patient! I'll let you to get reacquainted." She whispered something in Wolf's ear which made him pale slightly and she turned away. He watched her leave. "...Hot girl...scary as all get-out..." He looked back at House. "Hi." He nodded toward him, and then he moved off into the crowd. It wasn't long before he was back next to House, glaring at the crowd angrily. He had lipstick smudges and his hair and shirt were slightly messed up. Apparently everyone had been given strict instructions on what to do should he leave House's side. First he was passed around from one stripper to the next, his clothes getting torn slightly and forced kissed with druggie breaths. Made him gag. Once the women were done he was passed to the men. That was when Wolf bolted, making it back to House's side and looking angrily. Why was that girl so pushy to get her and House near each other?

"I do, now why is he here?" But Thirteen just moved away, leaving House and Wolf there. What was she trying to do? Hook them up? That was nonsense, he wasn't gay, and this Wolf guy wasn't either. Yet every time Wolf tried to escape, he eventually ended back at House's side. And it was really getting irritating. Wolf didn't want to be there, that much was obvious, in fact, he was getting angry. "Lock yourself in the bathroom, I'll find you a way out." There was nothing wrong with going to the bathroom, there were no escapes there, so no one even noticed he was gone.  
After a few minutes Thirteen noticed Wolf was gone, and she wandered casually over to House's side. "I haven't seen Jeb in a little while..." House rolled his eyes. "He left." Her eyes seemed to bug out. That wasn't part of the plan. "Out the window about five minutes ago." He called after her.

Wolf hid in the bathroom like House said, actually he ran for it, nearly knocking over a pair of stripper's making their way to House. They paused to watch him run into the bathroom and shut the door. It was almost like they could hear the 'click' above the noise. They shook their heads and went to House. "What'd you feed him?" One asked with a smile. Then they began their...uh... 'dance'.  
Thirteen, at having been told Wolf wasn't there, had run from the party out in search of him. She went around the block but couldn't find him. She came back to the party with a disappointed look but the party continued. All in all, the group thought it was a good party. There was alcohol, strippers, cake... The party lasted until about one in the morning when finally cops appeared and told them it had to end. Wilson was very drunk. Taub agreed to drive him home and before long they all left...leaving a mess that hadn't been there when they arrived. When it was finally silent out there Wolf opened the door a crack and then finally stepped out.

House tried making an escape route for Wolf, but at every turn there were strippers. Though Thirteen was disappointed, which meant this was a setup. Though he still didn't know why. Finally the party came to a halt, he loved it when cops came to his door. But everyone left, leaving House with a huge mess. And then there was Wolf, who, now that things had quieted down, was probably ready to emerge from the bathroom. All House could do was shrug, he tried saving the guy, it just didn't work to well.  
He decided in the morning he would clean up, he was too tired to think, hell, he didn't even know if he was supposed to be at work the next day. And then he ended up wondering why Cuddy hadn't been at the party, and then remembered that she never came to these things.

Wolf shook his head slowly, in shock at the mess. "I'm sorry...do you want some help cleaning it up?" He motioned to the mess. He rubbed the back of his neck. He had spent the entire time laying in the bathtub, he was a little sore. He looked around again. "There any cake left?" He asked hopefully.

"Don't worry about the mess." Come to think of it, Wilson will probably feel bad and hire someone to clean up. That was what Wilson did. He nodded at the table, which was still piled with cake and chips and pop and beer, and platters of all kinds. At least he didn't need to steal Wilson's lunches for the next few days. But he probably would anyways. "Next time Thirteen comes around, call the cops." He smirked at Wolf, it was the best way to keep her away, and thus ensure that this would never happen again.

Wolf pounced on the cake. He cut himself a slice and took on a deep dreamy face when he took a bite. He had a real weakness for sweets. He slumped into a chair and took another very happy bite. Then he looked at House. "I'm not going to call the cops unless she follows through with her threat. But then again I _technically_ didn't leave the party." He grinned and took another bite, his eyes rolling back slightly in pure bliss. He glanced at the cake. " 'Ove...the...hi'? Over The Hill?" Some of the letter had been cut away. He looked at House again. "...You don't look old enough to be 'over the hill'...well happy birthday!"

The guy seemed to enjoy the cake, at least someone did. "They thought it would be funny." The over the hill things had been a joke, probably revenge for putting them on poo duty...all the time. Oh well, it was either them or him. "She threatened you?" Now things were getting...creepy! And now House was interested. Any dirt on his employees interested him, and he really needed some new material. Any intention of throwing Wolf out there door was gone, he was eating leftovers and giving him dirt, maybe he wasn't so bad.

With a nod Wolf dove into the cake once more and he sat back with a happy dreamy look. "But the question is...do you really want to know now or do you want to figure it out later? Now that I have your curiosity again." He grabbed a beer and popped it open, taking a couple of swallows. Then he grabbed some more cake. He really did have a sweet tooth. "You know, they say cake and beer tastes great together but it really doesn't." He snorted and went back to eating, watching House curiously.

House just looked at the guy. He was looking much to comfy. "How about you tell me and I don't take away the cake and kick you out?" The cake was a weakness. Weaknesses were good. However much this guy interest House, he was still just as big a pain as he was in the hospital when he was sick. Expect he wasn't being called a cripple, or the Green Goblin.

"We're a lot more alike than you think. You'll take the cake and kick me out after I tell you too." He waved his fork at him when he spoke. But he shrugged and took another bite. "I'm an artist. Got an art gallery showing within a week. She threatened to burn all my paintings if I tried to leave." He was watching House with that same confused curious look again. He shook his head with a 'hm' and devoured his cake again. He sat back, satisfied and finished the beer. He blinked a few times. He forgot to tell House that he was a light weight. One beer made him drunk. But he was trying to hide it, his shoulders shaking with a suppressed giggle. He looked at House with a playful stare as he bit his lip.

House figured he must be an artist. Heck, he had a sketch done of him by a real life artist. That was actually pretty cool. And yet he found his attitude to be...interesting. He was cocky, that was for sure, but hyper and inquisitive. he saw the world with almost a childlike wonder, whereas all House saw was lies and anger. "She won't do it. She doesn't have it in her." Though if she did he would be sure to fire her. Which meant yes, he would go through all the pain of finding a replacement. House had picked a few things up, and when he turned back, it almost seemed like Wolf was...drunk, but no, he'd only had one drink. He'd be fine. "How long are you planning on staying then?"

"Theeeeeeeey think we're...GAY!" He pointed at House and giggled. Yes, actually giggled. He pushed himself to his feet. He stumbled toward House until they were toe to toe. "You have REALLY blue eyes!" He blinked up at him in shock, his mouth slightly open. He reached up and cupped House's cheeks. For one scary minute it looked like he was going to kiss House. But instead he pulled his skin down a little so he could see more of his eyes. "Thhhhhhat will take a while to get...so pretty..." Then he giggled and released House, stumbling back until he hit the edge of the couch and fell onto it. "Whoa!" He giggled some more. "I don't drink much..."

They thought he was gay! That was news. Maybe Thirteen thought if she could convince House he was gay then the lesbian jokes would stop. Well, that wasn't how it worked. He was actually almost...offended. He had man nights out with Wilson, make all kinds of sexual remarks to Cuddy, slept with pretty young women...just because he didn't have a girlfriend made him gay! And then Wolf stood, and put his hands on House's face. For a moment he was sure the other man was going to kiss him, he was obviously drunk. But he didn't, he just kept talking about his eyes. Yes, they were blue, get over it. "Maybe you need to go home..."

He snapped his fingers and pointed at House. "YES! That would be a good idea!" He fell silent again, like he was waiting for House to do something. He giggled again and stood. He began searching his pockets like he was looking for keys and then he produced a card. He shoved it into House's hands. "Come to my gallery! There'll be cake!" He seemed pleased about that. "And a certain picture you will find interesting!" He giggled again and stumbled to the door. He opened it and fell out into the hall. His laughter filled the air and then faded as he left.

House stood there in shock for a few moments, and looked at the card. Did he really just invite him to his art showing? House didn't even like art! With Wolf gone though, exhaustion set in, that morning they had saved a life, that afternoon he actually did his full time in the clinic, and now this party. He prayed tomorrow would be quiet. He shoved a few things off his couch and fell asleep there, it was the closest place that wasn't the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Based on:** A yaoi rp my friend Alankin and I did. All parts of House and various characters played by her. Jeb (My OC) and other characters played by me.

**Disclaimer: **I and my friend do not own any part of House M.D., we're just fans!

Chapter 6

That morning Thirteen was pounding on House's door. "Have you seen him? Foreman and I looked all over for him but we couldn't find him!" She pushed into his house without waiting for an answer. "Damn it! I don't remember him drinking anything. But he must have. Did you see which way he went?" She actually looked worried. She placed her hand on her forehead, smoothing back her hair like she always did when she was worried. Then her cell went off. "Did you...you found him! Where wa- ...ER? What happened? What do you mean he punch the cab driver? I'm on my way." She hung up her phone and just as quickly as she had appeared she was gone, slamming the door behind her and leaving a very annoyed and confused House alone. Sometimes it seemed that all his team lived to do was torment him.

House was awoken by someone pounding on his door. A frantic female. Just what he didn't need. He let her talk, she was really good at talking, even when no one was listening. And then she got a call, something about someone in the ER. And then she was gone. House didn't even think twice, letting the door close behind her and falling back to the couch. But he was awake now, looks like he was going into work early. He showered and dressed, and chomped on a slice of cake while he got his shoes and jacket on. He decided to play a little game with his team, around them he would be as happy as he could be, until they broke down and asked him why. It would be priceless. He arrived at the hospital and got to work...doing nothing.

However when House got there his team was nowhere to be found. They didn't call him or page him. They didn't appear in the office. It was almost like...they had taken a day off and had not told him. Two hours passed and in fact hardly anyone walked by the hallway. All was rather quiet...until Wolf came running down the hall. He ran inside and crouched down, hiding behind House. He looked up at him, "You say anything to them and I'll take your cane away!" He said desperately. Then House's team ran by, heading down the hall. Wolf was bandaged up. Minor injuries.

He could have gone looking for his team, he could have paged them, but he didn't. He was rather enjoying the quiet. He was actually just dozing off them Wolf ran into his office and hid behind his desk. "What are you doing here!" He hissed, watching his team go running by. This was insane, and very, very entertaining. Wolf must have been the one Thirteen got the call about, but how did he end up here? Then again, he did leave House's apartment quite drunk..."What happened?" He whispered. He was not about to tell him team, oh no, this was too much fun.

"Ya let me leave when I was drunk!" He looked at him accusingly. "I'm not a very pleasant person to cab drivers when I'm drunk! ...Apparently..." He sighed and sat back against the files at his desk. "I tried to get into a fight with a seven foot behemoth. ...Cabbies aren't supposed to work out that much..." He snorted. He had a black eye and cuts along his pretty face and his knuckles. "You think this looks bad, you should see my stomach." He shook his head. "Vicoden is a wonderful thing." He fell silent as House's team went running by again, this time in the other direction. "Anyhow they apparently started searching for me, then finding me they decided to keep me in the hospital. Even though I don't need it. But I heard them talking about you. They haven't given up." He ran his hand through his hair with a sigh. Finally he deemed it safe and he stood, making his way to the door he peeked out into the hall. He looked back at House. "Don't forget to come to my art showing." He smiled at him. "I know you probably think it's going to be stupid but I really think you'll like one or two of the pictures. Plus there will be music, free food and alcohol. Tons of hot single women who are going to be drinking a ton of that free alcohol..." He grinned at the thought. _Mmmm women..._ he thought.

House probably should have let Wolf crash on his couch for the night. But then, then his apartment might become a place of refuge, and that was the last thing he needed. At the mention of Vicodin he almost smiled, he knew the wonders of it, everyone thought he was addicted to it, that he was a druggie. "I'll see what I'm doing that night. The night of the art thing, he wanted to be busy, but he knew he wouldn't be, which meant he would end up going, unless he could arrange something with Wilson...maybe bowling? He wasn't thinking about that right now, maybe he would go, just for the alcohol and women. Maybe. "Hey, go home and rest." He smirked, If anyone asked, House had deemed the patient to be fit for release, and no one was going to argue with him. They knew it would just be a waste of air.

Wolf seemed surprised. Though whether it was from House saying he might go or from him telling him to go home and rest...it was hard to say. He smiled and nodded. "Good luck with your team." He heard running feet and Wolf turned and took off down the hall.  
The group came into House's office, gasping and leaning on each other. "How can he be so fast?" Foreman gasped. Taub collapsed in a chair and Thirteen came up to House. "H-Have you s-seen Jeb?" She panted.

Jeb got out, and his team, completely out of breath, piled into his office. "Sure, I saw him last night, we talked, ate cake, he complimented my eyes, really a delightful fellow." He seemed happy, but this was part of the game, it was always a game with this particular group, and the best part was, they always played. The scariest part about all this, was that it was true, and House was telling them this, even though by the end of the day, they wouldn't believe him. Which suited him, it kept them guessing, kept them thinking.

They all looked at each other. Taub just shrugged and let his head fall back. Thirteen looked at House warily. "He...complimented your eyes?"

"And you're...happy?" Foreman looked at House in shock.

"Wait wait wait! But you said he left the party!" Thirteen seemed thoroughly confused.

"And you're happy?" Foreman still looked confused as well. They looked at each other, like they didn't know what to do. Foreman shook his head. "Forget it. He's just messing with us." Foreman said, shaking his head. Thirteen looked at House like she wasn't so sure about that.

House laughed. "He spent the entire night in the bathroom hiding from you idiots. When everyone left, we ate cake, drank, talked, and he took a cab home." He shrugged, Foreman was going nuts, they looked so confused. Well, Taub looked bored, but the other two, they were eating this up. Oh it would be so much fun to shatter the ideas they're surely forming, about what the two of them talked about.

Thirteen and Foreman spent the entire day trying to figure House out. Thirteen was sure that House had given in to his desires and had slept with Wolf. And Foreman was sure that House was messing with them. Taub went and bought popcorn for him and House and sat next to him watching the love birds try and figure everything out. When asked why he wasn't joining in Taub said he didn't care what the answer was.  
He was going to spoil the whole game, and freak out on Foreman and Thirteen. But they got into it so well, so instead, he sat back and ate popcorn with Taub, he might not like the guy, but he certainly knew how to kick back and watch. Hours turned into days, and even on the day of the show, every so often he would hear a comment made about him and Wolf, starting the entire conversation over.  
Before long it was time for Wolf's art gallery. As Wolf had promised, there was food, alcohol, and tons of women. He kept getting congratulated on his work and had to shake hands with everyone who passed by. He looked thoroughly uncomfortable as he forced a happy smile at everyone. He wanted to go hide. And worse...he was carrying around a tall glass of champagne and with his slightly reddening cheeks it was clear he was starting to get drunk. Wilson came up and shook his hand and Wolf nodded his thanks. He was searching for House. House would keep him entertained. House also was unpleasant so he would keep away a lot of the unwanted people. When House entered Wolf nearly tackled him with happiness. "Thank God you're here!" He mumbled. Then he grabbed him by the elbow and began to steer him through the crowds. "I got something to show you!" He seemed excited. "It was…the only way I could say thanks. Also it's a gift so after the art show is over you can do whatever you want with it. Burn it. Keep it. Sell it. 'Improve' it." They came around the corner and there they were. A few special paintings. Including...a painting of House. "I got the eye color right!" He felt very proud of that. There was also a group painting of House's team.  
Wilson was busy, apparently some old lady was throwing a party, because he gave her the good news she had beaten cancer. And of course, instead of going bowling with House, he would rather hang out with some wrinkly old bat. Which meant House really had nothing better to do. So he went to the silly show, even if he just showed up, had a few drinks and left. He should have known Wolf was going to be a leech, the instant House walked in it was like he was waiting for him. Like a lion stalking his prey, and he was the wounded gazelle. Apparently he had something to show him, because he hardly noticed when Greg took the champange glass out of his hand and placed it on a table, Wolf didn't need that stuff. The last thing he wanted was a drunk Jeb...again. When they finally stopped, his jaw dropped. It was him, and the others, only...amazing. For the first time in a long time he was at a loss for words.


	7. Chapter 7

**Based on:** A yaoi rp my friend Alankin and I did. All parts of House and various characters played by her. Jeb (My OC) and other characters played by me.

**Disclaimer: **I and my friend do not own any part of House M.D., we're just fans!

**NOTE: ** It may take me an even longer time to update because I am losing my Microsoft word. I only had a beta version of it and it's disappearing on October 31st. So…hopefully I'll be able to put the stories in another way.

Chapter 7

Wolf watched him expectantly. He was sure that House liked them. He hadn't made a face to say otherwise. He beamed happily, stuffing his hands in his pockets and looked back at the paintings. "You wouldn't believe how hard that is to do from memory." But once again he was dragged out by leech like people. However...a fight did begin after a few minutes with the man who had dragged Wolf away. A crowd formed around them. Wolf had first punched the guy in the gut and then across the jaw, sending the man sprawling. Wolf's face was dark red and he was pissed. There was in his eyes an angry fire that hadn't been seen before. Thirteen, Foreman, and Taub, who had been watching from the crowd, were staring at his with wide eyes. "Get him out of here." Wolf ground out, he turned away and stormed to near the back of the gallery, where there were less people. The crowd parted for him. They were all silent for a moment as some security grabbed the man and hauled him away. Wolf was seething back at the back as he stared at his paintings. On the upside he had finally given everyone a reason to leave him alone. He was chewing on the tip of his thumb, glaring at a painting of an apocalyptic building and landscape.

Something had happened, and House had missed it. How had he missed it. Now it was his turn to hunt down Wolf, who had taken refuge on the other side of the gallery. House came up beside the guy, he didn't say anything, just stood there and admired the painting. Finally he spoke first. "I want to buy them, the painting of my team, and the portrait of me." He was not going to take them for free, he didn't like thank you gifts. If you really thought about it anyways, he had the sketch, that could count. Besides, Wilson always complained about his choice of decor, maybe a nice painting of himself would brighten things up.

Wolf turned on him, the angry was still in his eyes, and it seemed to darken his entire face. But after a moment it seemed to melt away, slowly. "O-Oh." He seemed surprised now. "But they're free..." He said softly. Then he rubbed the back of his neck. "Um...well...if you really want to pay for them..." He straightened up. "Well I'm not having you pay full price." Suddenly he was all business like. "I'm not sure on the EXACT worth of them but I'll have my agent contact you. Can't have you paying full price, you'd never have enough." He chuckled. "But...I will take my payment for cutting them in half!" His hand shot out and grabbed the collar of House's shirt. His hand moved as quick as it had when he had caught the imaginary butterfly back at the hospital. Wolf yanked him forward as he came up and he kissed House. Finally he released him, jumping back with an amused grin. "Huh." He tilted his head thoughtfully. "Interesting." He snatched a glass of champagne from a passing waitress and he winked at her. She blushed and hurried on. He turned back to the paintings and raised the glass to his lips. He really wasn't drunk enough for this.

Wolf seemed surprised that House wanted to pay for them. "I'll borrow money from Wilson, you give me a price." He didn't care how much it cost, he really didn't. That's why he had the big TV, and the motorcycle. Because he didn't care. He got paid a lot. One second they were negotiating art, the second he was being kissed...by Jeb. And in shock. House was...confused. What exactly was wrong with that guy. Maybe he should hand him over to Foreman, let him poke around in his brain for a little while. He limped his way over to a bench, and took a seat. He needed a drink. Actually...he needed about six. No no, he was driving, he better make it four. And so he grabbed the first glass that passed his way.

Wolf watched him go before downing the champagne. Already the affects were working through him. His brain was getting fuzzy. He plopped down on the other side of the bench. He fumbled in his pocket and produced a little white card. He handed it to House. "My agent." He handed his empty glass to another waitress. "You know what sucks about these parties? I can't leave." He giggled and shook his head. "You hate me." He said, nodding like his head was the heaviest thing he had ever had to lift. "You act like a jerk and I kiss people. People who hate me." Then he raised a hand, "Smother them with love!" He frowned, dropping his hand. "Or is it kindness?" He lay his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. "Isn' it great?"

Great. He was drunk. And for some reason he was latched onto House. Life wasn't fair. He took the card though, and tucked it into his pocket, he would have to make a phone call in the morning. "I don't hate you. You irritate me." Like there was really a difference. He wanted to forget about the kiss. "You don't kiss someone out of kindness. You kiss them because you're drunk and have no idea what you're doing." House stood. "Even though you're stuck here, I'm not." And with that, he started towards the exit. He could drink himself into stupidity when he got home. He had the next day off. He loved weekends.

"I'll see you tomorrow then!" He called happily. Not really understanding what House had said. He didn't move except to wave House away.

True to his word, Wolf arrived late in the afternoon the next day at House's apartment. He brought the paintings. "Whether you pay them or not is up to you." He said quietly. He had a hangover. His eyes red and he winced, even his talking was too noisy for him. "Sorry about last night. I...can have a bit of a temper." He was either ignoring the talk about the kiss or he didn't remember it. Instead he was referring to his burst of anger the other night. "Normally I don't care but some people get on my nerves." He adjusted his sunglasses. "Anyhow, thank you for coming last night."

House left, there was no way he was going to see Wolf tomorrow. But sure enough, he was knocking on his door. And when he refused to answer, the knocking continued, and House had a strange feeling if he didn't answer he would sit out there all day and wait.  
Originally he came to talk business. "I told you I would pay, how much do you want?" But then business turned into apologies. He didn't want to hear excuses, he didn't care about the outburst, he was putting the kiss into the part of his brain labeled 'Stupid things people do when they're drunk'. "Yes...I showed up...why are you still bothering me? You were forced here by my team and now you come willingly. Why?" He looked at Wolf, trying to understand. Nothing made sense here.

Wolf didn't look at him. Instead he sighed and tilted his head back. "What do you want to hear? That 'I love you'? I don't." He shook his head and looked at House. "I find you...interesting. Who wouldn't?" He turned to face House and leaned against the back of the couch. "You're a rude and obnoxious man with many flaws. And at first glance it would seem that you have no emotions other than cruel laughter. But you play music." He nodded back toward the piano and the guitar. "Only those full of passion can play music and enjoy it. I respect people like that." He nodded slightly. "You love puzzles, which explains why you have taken the most difficult job at the hospital." He sighed again. "At one point you seem ready to grab me and throw me out. And then I mention something and suddenly you're like a kid, wanting to know more. And then you're hateful again as soon as you get your information. I find it interesting." He smiled slightly. "And no, I'm not stalking you. Your _wonderful_ team decided I should know everything they could think of about you."

"Maybe they're just there to fool idiots like you...and my team." He was on the defensive, Wolf had managed to describe him perfectly. And then he found out his team had been feeding him information, everything they could think of. And he felt strangely...violated. This complete stranger knew him, even though House didn't want him to know him. He wanted him to go away. "You know...I'm late...maybe we should have this conversation another time. I'll call you. Or something." He tried shooing Wolf, and the paintings out of his apartment. He decided at the last minute to go into work. He would rather spend all day in the clinic, then feel this way. Betrayed. By his coworkers. The closest things he had to friends.

"You know that the reason they do this is because they want us to hook up." He pushed himself from the couch. "You should feel flattered, wanting you to hook up with someone as hot as me!" He grinned. And then he did it again. He kissed House. Though this one was much quicker. Like a light peck on the lips. He winked at House on his way out. "Good thing you're good looking too." He then pretty much did a half scramble half skipped out of the apartment, leaving the paintings. "CALL MY AGENT!" He called back over his shoulder. He had decided to give up the fight with the team. He wouldn't go out with House like they wanted. But he would hang out with him, though House wouldn't like it, and he would tease him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Based on:** A yaoi rp my friend Alankin and I did. All parts of House and various characters played by her. Jeb (My OC) and other characters played by me.

**Disclaimer: **I and my friend do not own any part of House M.D., we're just fans!

Chapter 8

House took a shower, and he brushed his teeth...and his lips. And he used a good percentage of the mouthwash bottle. He went to the hospital, and he spent the entire excruciating day in the clinic. no one would look for him there. The team had the day off, so they weren't around, and he had 'accidentally' left his cell phone by his bed. How forgetful. Nope, just him and the fatman with the bum rash, or the pregnant teenager, and the pregnant teens furious mother...or the kid with the chunk of crayon up his nose. The way he figured it, this was better then spending time with Jeb, and it would get Cuddy off his back for the rest of the year. Perfect.

Thirteen hovered around House for the next couple of weeks. Wolf's agent contacted House, getting tired of waiting for his call, and told him the price was originally $23,000. But apparently Wolf had insisted on it being cut in half so House's price for the two paintings was 11,500.  
After nearly a month, and on a day when he found out that House didn't have a life threatening patient, right before lunch...Wolf appeared. Unlike how he had been looking the last time that House saw him, Wolf wasn't clean looking. He was covered in paint. His hands, clothes, face and hair. Little flecks and large smudges of red and blue and many other colors. He entered House's office, and his team, who were sitting in the next room, hurried out. Dragging Taub who wanted to watch. Jeb tossed House a white bag and he flopped wearily into one of the office chairs. "Hey." He said, and he reached inside and started eating fries quickly.

House sent the money, and he hoped that would be the last he saw of Wolf. Maybe he was like...a scam artist or something. Painting amazing portraits of rich people, getting close to them, pretending to be there friend, and then, like their money, he'd be gone. House really hoped it was one of those ties, and he was beginning to think so, until Jeb arrived in his office, looking like he was finger painting with five year olds. He was filthy. "...Hey." He looked a little suspicious, why was Jeb here, and where had his team gone? He imagined they'd have loved to watch him interact with him. Hell, Taub would probably end up timing him to see how long it would take for him to kick the painter out.

Wolf glanced at his watch and then pointed to the tv. He spoke though his face was stuffed with fries. "Show should be starting in a couple of minutes. New season. Drink in the bag." He settled back in his chair and pulled out a burger. He unwrapped it and bit into it. He looked at House confused. "Muh?" Which was really 'What?'.

Food had been brought. A peace offering. But now he wanted to watch the 'show' with him. He really couldn't believe this guy. "How can you even think about the show! I have a patient who's dying, and you're strolling in here like nothing." The look he got from Jeb told him that he saw right through the lie. "Alright, there is no patient, and I was going to watch it, and I was going to eat Wilson's rice-Kabob concoction...but lets see what you brought." He was distracted again, pulling out the drink, and studying the contents of the bag.

Jeb snorted. "It's just burger, fries, and a drink. Oh and cookies!" He really had a sweet tooth. "It ain't poisoned." He gulped his food down. But he had that same dreamy look when he talked about sweets. He propped himself in the chair to get comfy. He leaned to the side and threw one leg up so it hung off the arm of the chair. He took a swallow of his drink. "Tttttttttt-vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv!" He whined.

Cookies, burger, fries and a drink. And it was free. All he had to do was sit with Jeb for a little while and watch television. That was something he might be able to handle. As long as he didn't make a habit out of it. House flicked on the tv and sat back, grabbing a fry and chewing on it thoughtfully. He knew when the show was on, Jeb wouldn't talk, so yes, this would definitely work.

All too soon the show was over. Wolf was licking some chocolate from the cookie off of his thumb. "Ahh! Good show!" He said, satisfied. He groaned as he pulled himself up. "And now, back to work. Yippee." The 'yippee' sounded more like 'kill me'. He grabbed his bag and stuffed his empty drink in it. He stood and leaned over, snatching up House's empty bag. He stuffed a few of the garbage from him meal in it and then he climbed on the desk and quickly kissed House. He slid off and started towards the door. "See you soon!" He called, winking back at him.

It had been a good episode, a great way to start the new season. It wasn't even bad doing it with Wolf, he brought food after all, almost like a peace offering. House really was a simple man though, easy to please if you didn't completely piss him off. It was time for Jeb to leave, though he didn't sound happy about it. If the guy didn't like what he was doing, why did he do it? Not to say he should stop, he was very good at it, his own portrait was up in his living area, the one of the team hadn't quite made it to the hospital, but it was going in the meeting room adjacent to his office. Maybe he needed to make it a hobby, instead of a job. It was all very normal, the cleaning up part, and House was even going to ask him to come back next week. Until he crawled over his desk and kissed him. "Why do you keep doing that!" House had no idea, it didn't make sense, but with a simple wink, he was gone, and House was confused...again.

Wolf appeared a few days later, again with food. This time he looked cleaner. But from the look in his eyes he wasn't going to take no for an answer on whether or not he was going to stay. He arrived right before the show began. "In answer to your question. I do it for a couple of reasons. The kissing. But for now we'll go with, it annoys the hell out of you." This time he brought Halibut fish and fries. And again, dessert. This time was cheesecake. He settled back. "Show." He said, taking a swallow of his drink. Halfway through the show he stood and went to the tv. Fixing the volume so it was a little louder, probably figuring House wouldn't have helped had he asked. As he turned back to his chair though he stole another kiss. And then he flopped back in his chair. "Hey, be happy I didn't kiss you AFTER I had had the fish." He grinned and took a bite of the fish and once again his eyes were focused on the tv.

House wasn't planning on saying no, especially when he saw the food. Wilson had some casserole, and not even House wanted to venture a taste. They watched the show, and about halfway through Jeb got up to turn up the volume. Thats when he stole the kiss, and he had a point, at least it had been before the fish. "How much do they pay you?" To keep coming around...and kissing him, it made sense. There was no other explanation, his team was paying Jeb to do this.

Jeb blinked at House in confusion. "It depends on how detailed the painting is. How much detail is done and what the painting is about." Then he realized what he was talking about. "You mean your team? I haven't been paid anything. And they're not going to." He sighed softly. "It's not like I need the money." He shrugged and smiled. "I kept coming at first because they wouldn't stop bothering me about it. They can be...very ah..persistent. Also Foreman would break into my house when I tried to keep him out." He took another swallow. "Why do you ask?"

"Black men tend to do that, break into houses." House watched Wolf, now he was the one who seemed uncomfortable. House grinned and pulled out the sandwich, turning his attention back to the television. "But now you come around why? Because you think we're friends, that we've formed some kind of bond?" He paused. "But that doesn't explain the kisses, unless you do like me and come around seeking my favor. It doesn't make sense of you don't like me..." He shrugged, and then went back to work on his lunch.

Jeb couldn't help but blush. "I like you but ..I don't...like you like that...I just like bugging you. That's why I kiss you." He stared into his empty bag. "I'm not foolish enough to think that you're my friend. But you're the closest thing I have to one." He shifted uncomfortably. He didn't know how to explain it to House. He DID like House but he knew it wasn't love-like...well he thought so anyway. It was hard to explain, even to himself. He thought House was interesting. He had the most amazing eyes. And he actually did like the feel of House's lips. But that didn't make him gay! ...Did it? Jeb shook his head. He didn't want to talk about this. "Show's on. Quit talking." He mumbled.

House let the subject drop, until the next break. Commercials were great. "There are a hundred different ways of bugging someone, but you chose the most romantic, gayest way possible." He knew he had Jeb, the man was confused, heck, maybe even doubting his own sexuality, wouldn't that be cool? And yet, House liked Jeb coming around. He wasn't there every day, not in his face every moment, but it was actually like...a true friendship. Different.

Jeb bunched up his garbage into a ball and threw the paper at House's head. "Well what can I say? I'm a romantic at heart." He grinned. That was when Foreman stuck his head in. "**House, we have a case. He's being moved here now.**" He placed the folder on his desk. Then he looked over at Jeb in slight confusion. Jeb just stared up at him curiously. Foreman shook his head muttering, "**Damn, now I owe her fifty.**" He left the room, heading to the new patient's room. Jeb didn't really know what to do. His lunch hour was only half over... He looked at House. "Should I leave?"

House groaned. Why were they set on him meeting all the new patients? Couldn't they just look at him, and bring his file when they start talking? He was completely happy never meeting patients, in fact, had he not wandered into Jeb's room, he wouldn't have to deal with him all the time. And his doctors wouldn't be making bets. And he wouldn't be getting this free food, and those amazing paintings...hmmm...tough call. "It's up to you." House grabbed his cane and stood up. "But my lunch is over."

Jeb stood with a small smile. "Don't look so excited!" He said, grinning. "Besides, it can't be all bad. We're just trading an awesome show for a puzzle!" He waved over his shoulder and left then. Heading to the elevator.

**Note: **Please note that neither Alanakin nor I are racist. We were just trying to keep in character. And we apologize if we have offended anyone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Based on:** A yaoi rp my friend Alankin and I did. All parts of House and various characters played by her. Jeb (My OC) and other characters played by me.

**Disclaimer: **I and my friend do not own any part of House M.D., we're just fans!

Chapter 9

Jeb showed up twice a week every week. Bringing lunch with him and sometimes little pictures of his new paintings if House was ever interested. He showed up at the same time and would think of new ways to steal a kiss from him. From using the handle of his cane to grab him, to randomly appearing at his side and getting it when he turned his head. Sometimes lunch would only be long enough to eat, when House had a patient usually. Sometimes Wolf was covered in paint and other times he wasn't. He made sure to change topic whenever House asked him about why he kissed him. Because frankly, he didn't know the answer. One day however...he did not show up. He didn't bring food and he didn't even call. It was actually rather weird since he had shown up almost religiously for 3 months. It was nine pm when Jeb appeared outside House's home. He knocked on the door and his head was bowed not looking up even at the little peep-hole. "...Greg...can I...please just...sit with you for a minute..." His voice was very soft. He was filthy. Dirt covered his clothes and he had dirt smudges on his cheeks, his hair mussed up. He looked like he had been dragged behind a car. In one hand he gripped a muddy soggy bag so tightly the bag threatened to break. "Just...for a minute..."

It was almost a ritual, twice a week they would talk and relax, and House had grew to enjoy it. It was like a part time friendship, they had lunch, they talked about art and House's cases, hell, House had shot ideas off Jeb, like he often did with Wilson. And even though Jeb knew nothing medical, just talking to someone helped him find the answer.  
When Jeb didn't show up, House was actually worried, and was tempted to start making phone calls. But then the case got into the way, and he didn't have time for lunch anyways. He had completely forgotten about the missing Jeb, until there was a knock at his door. In the peephole was Jeb, looking much worse for wear. House opened the door. "What happened?" He actually looked concerned as he pulled Jeb into the room and made him sit of the couch.

Jeb sat down and didn't speak for a moment. He looked up at House with hollow eyes. "I...I kept it. They didn't take it." He held up the bag. "They didn't want it but I was able to keep it." He looked down again. "I'm sorry...I tried to get there. But..." He took a slow ragged deep breath. "I was on my way to the hospital, bringing lunch. I decided to walk today...I shouldn't have walked. Three men grabbed me. And they..they.." His entire body shook and he looked like he was going to be sick. "They took turns...raping me." His voice broke and he swallowed thickly. "It hurt and I tried to scream but they...they used my mouth too. Over and over and over! I couldn't..." He bit his lip and forced himself into a calm like state. "I couldn't get away for a while." He spoke like he had been in a meeting. "...Can I just sit for a while..." Already the mud was starting to dry on his clothes.

House looked at the guy, he couldn't even be mean to him, not after what he had just described to him. "No. Get up." He was having a moment, of kindness. He had those sometimes. "You're going to get a shower, I'm going to get you clean clothes, and I'm going to get you something to drink. Unless you're hungry...I can order pizza or something..." He knew he should be taking this guy to a hospital. But then there would be all kinds of questions and tests and hell, embarrassments galore, then possibly court, and then House would have to go to court...and that was all a giant pain. Greg House had his own brand of punishment...maybe God would be kind and bless him with a case of theirs in the future. Nope, there would be time for sitting soon enough.

Jeb stared at him for a moment, lost. And then he slowly nodded, not answering about the food or drink part. It was most like he just couldn't think. But he looked at the bathroom and moved there woodenly. He did as he was told, taking a hot shower. His body ached and seemed to absorb the heat. He came back out in a towel, his hair dripping down into his eyes. Now that he was clean it was easy to see the bruises on his neck, chest and back. Normally he'd be embarrassed but he didn't feel much at the moment. Plus House was a doctor.

House didn't have time to think himself. He set some water on to boil, no point in making coffee, though he doubted Jeb would be able to sleep anyways. He heard the shower running, and moved to find some clothes. He returned with an old t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants, with a nice drawstring waist. Comfy clothes. And through all this, he couldn't help but smile at the fact Jeb came to him, maybe they really were friends. Or maybe he stopped by because he was a doctor, either way...it was a good feeling. Helping people was what he did. When the other man stepped out of the shower, House was waiting, dry clothes in hand. He could see the bruises, nothing seemed serious though. But he wasn't about to go poking and prodding, it there was something badly wrong then they would deal with it. Otherwise he would give Jeb the privacy he needed. "Get changed, I have some tea on..." His voice actually held compassion.

Jeb slowly looked down at the clothes, and took them back into the bathroom. A minute or so later he was back out, fully dressed. He took a seat and that was when the tears came. "I'm sorry...I can't...seem to stop..." His body shook, like the fear was finally taking over. Shock. He took the tea from House, the cup shaking and the tea nearly spilling out. He took a few sips and tried to calm himself. He looked at House with his tear streaked face. "I guess...I'll have to wait...before I can kiss you again."

House didn't make a retort about the tears, he sat there and...listened. Maybe he'd been hanging out with Wilson too much. He let Jeb sip his tea, gave him a comforting smile. "Was that a...joke?" He knew the old Jeb was there, just buried under the pain. House knew what pain felt like, and how it felt to be drowning in it. Vicodin was his air. But damnit, if a simple kiss could cheer Jeb out, House would kiss him, heck, he'd do it twice! But it didn't seem appropriate...not after what had happened.

"I tried to joke...yes..." Jeb finished his tea and stopped talking. Silent tears slid down and he just didn't seem to have the strength to speak anymore. Soon he was asleep, having finally cried himself out. Morning came and it didn't seem that much better aside from the fact that he wasn't crying anymore. He would just stare blankly around the room. And when he did look at House he had the same look at that all patients had. The 'Please-help-me' look

House wanted to help Jeb, and when the poor guy finally fell asleep, he stayed up most of the night just sitting there...just in case he woke up and needed someone to talk to. He eventually fell asleep in the chair, only to be awoken by the first sign of day. He was tired, but when he saw his friend, everything from the night before hit him, and he popped some painkillers, stood, and made coffee. Even when Wolf woke, there was silence. Silently he was pleading for House to help him, but for once House didn't even know where to start. he wasn't a counselor, he was just a friendly face willing to listen. But Jeb needed something more, but what? Plus House still had to figure out who did this, and how to get his revenge. He took the day off work, it was friday, the patient was getting better, the treatment was taking, this way he would have the weekend open too, just in case. The silence soon became too much. House had started pacing, fidgeting. "I don't know what you need!" He whispered, mainly to the air, but it was just him getting his frustrations out.

Jeb would watch him every once in a while and then he stood. When House turned in his pacing Jeb was right there. He stared up at House and then he wrapped his arms around House. For one moment it looked like Jeb was going to kiss House again but instead he just rested his forehead on his chest. He stood there, like he was trying to absorb House's warmth and scent. He clung to him tightly and after what seemed like forever he released his grip and gave him the smallest of smiles as he backed up. He had been thinking while he was here. He would go to a therapist if nothing felt normal soon. He wondered if House would make fun of him for it.

House thought there was a kiss, and he wanted to flinch, but if it made Jeb feel better...but the kiss ever came. Apparently he just needed a hug, which House awkwardly returned, for a few seconds at least. And then there was a smile, which made House smile. "I saw that." He said, looking at his friend. "Alright so...whats the plan? Pizza and movies? Video games? Sit here in silence some more?" No no...that was mean, and things did seem to fall silent. Finally he gave up talking, he was never one for words. So he played the piano, maybe it would lift his spirits.

He had been about to say movie when House started playing. He stood still as he watched him. His breathing hitched as the music cut through his pain and filled him with emotion. What did they say? Music was food for the soul? He slowly moved toward House and stood beside him as he watched House's fingers dance over the keys. He had been right. House could play with such passion. Jeb reached out when House had finished and pulled him backwards. Then he leaned forward and kissed him with such passion. He had never kissed House this way before. Normally he just let his lips press against House's. There was hardly ever any feeling in it. But this time he kissed him with longing. And then he suddenly released him. He stumbled backwards, a hand over his mouth and his eyes wide. "I-I..I'm sorry!" He stammered, stumbling back till he hit the couch and sat down harshly.

The idea had been good, very good in fact, Jeb seemed to enjoy the music, and House enjoyed playing it. It was a simple, though temporary fix. And then, when it was over, there was that staple kiss. And yet this one was different, it was passion and anger, like he was just releasing everything. He found himself speechless, though Jeb was turning a very bright red. He thought to yell and demand what it was, but it was release, he hoped it was a release. Too be honest, he had actually kind of enjoyed it. But what to break the silence with? House didn't know, he didn't want to say anything out of line. This was probably the first, and only time he cared about that. "It's okay."

Jeb sat there with his hand over his mouth. He wasn't supposed to feel anything when he kissed House. It was just supposed to be a long running joke. And yet, his heart pounded. He felt strange. He forced himself to look at House again, which seemed to be a difficult task. Finally he forced his hand down. "Lets...um...lets watch a movie..." He mumbled. How could a kiss seem to break through all of his pain?

If there was ever an awkward silence, it was then. "Great, lets go pick one." House stood, and found something missing. His pain. Yet he couldn't understand why. He made his way to the couch without his cane, it felt good. But it couldn't have been the kiss, he had liked it yes, but you were supposed to like kisses. And it made Jeb feel better. It was just the vicodin doing it's job. Yes, that was it. Too bad he hadn't taken it in a while. "Anything in particular?" He had movies, lots of movies. What else was he supposed to do with his time?

**Note:** If you would like to know what song House played, follow this link:

.com/watch?v=L9RWzGH8XqQ&feature=related


	10. Chapter 10

**Based on:** A yaoi rp my friend Alankin and I did. All parts of House and various characters played by her. Jeb (My OC) and other characters played by me.

**Disclaimer: **I and my friend do not own any part of House M.D., we're just fans!

Chapter 10

Jeb spent the day with House, watching random movies. Comdeys and action. A couple of horror. And even a romance, which he had been surprised to see in House's collection. The Lake House. And afterwords he was curled up on his side on the couch, sound asleep again. Already it looked like the pain was melting away. It was still there and would probably take years to get better, but it was getting there. He was half buried under the blankets and looked like he had the last night he had stayed at the hospital.

They watched movies, and laughed and jumped and giggled and rolled their eyes. House saw an improvement, but was it only temporary? Were they only hiding the pain away? Jeb was out like a light, and House's leg was killing him. Whatever had worked before had stopped working. So he took pills, and moved to his chair to sleep. He still needed a description of the guys, just in case they wandered into the hospital, or clinic. Jeb was a good guy, he didn't deserve what they had done to him. But if music made him feel better...maybe he could help Jeb out to a good morning.

The sun woke House up, and the first thing he did was make coffee. The second thing...he sat down at his piano, and slowly began to play. Pachelbel - Canon in D. A good song to start the day out with.

Jeb snuggled deeper into the couch, curling the blanket around him tightly before he opened his eyes. Just as House hit the first fast part of the song. He sat up, the blanket falling off his shoulders. He watched him play. How could he play music like that and make him want to kiss him so bad. He just woke up and already he wanted to kiss House. He shook his head. "God you're good..." He murmured sleepily. He stood slowly and stretched catlike. He made a happy little whimper. Then he went and grabbed some of the coffee. "That is a pleasant way to wake up." He said softly with a smile.

House kept playing. "It's better then you being so bloody miserable. That's my job, it's always been my job." He smiled at Jeb, things seemed better, though he knew it would take time. He finished the song and groaned, now he needed a coffee, that was too much thinking for that hour of the morning. Especially a weekend morning. He stood, using his cane to help himself off the bench, and he poured himself a glass, standing by Wolf, sipping it slowly. "I'm glad you liked it..." He never played for anyone, he always ended up playing for himself. He didn't think people would like it, or maybe he didn't want people to know he was good at something besides Medicine, or passionate about something else.

"Of course I did! You're amazing." He drank the coffee and then looked around. "I should probably go back to my apartment today." He looked at House almost shyly. And a slight blush appeared on his face. "Thank you...for letting me stay." He frowned slightly. "Your leg hurting you more than usual today?" He asked softly as he looked House up and down.

"Is it that obvious?" Yes, his leg hurt, probably from the way he was sleeping, or the fact he had taken fewer drugs in the last two days. "When you're ready...I want a description of them..." He didn't know how else to ask, it was a topic he had been avoiding. He let his eyes meet Jeb's, and then he remembered the kiss from the night before, and looked away. It would be nice to have his apartment back to himself, but it was fun, like a teenage sleepover, minus all the bad stuff of course, especially knowing this wasn't permanent and at the end of the day the guest would leave.

He laughed, "Kinda." And then House asked him to give him a description of the men. Jeb went very still and he slowly looked at House. "...I...I see...yeah...of course..." He sat down heavily and slowly gave his description. Detailing the three large men. He chew his lip uneasily afterwords. Once he seemed to shock himself mostly out of the funk he was falling in again he looked at House, "I should go...and get...tested..shouldn't I?" He seemed to get more embarrassed. The last thing he wanted was to find out he had caught some kind of disease.

House listened, and took mental notes of everything Jeb said. It wasn't easy for him to talk about it, but he did, and that was a start. It wasn't a good thing, it wasn't easy, but he knew he would be alright. House nodded, it might be a good idea, to get tested. "Wait three months, I'll do the test myself then." That's how long the body would take to produce the AID's antibody, which is what's used to detect the virus. Everything else could be screened for at the same time. House gave his friend a smile. "You're going to be alright." House wondered how things would have changed if Jeb didn't feel comfortable enough to come to him about this...what would he have done?

Jeb watched him after he was finished. House was going to take care of him. It made him want to cry again. But he couldn't cry. He was supposed to be getting stronger. But he wasn't. Instead all he could think about was the pain. He had to take his mind of the pain. So instead he thought about the kiss. Which made his face turn red. His eyes traveled to House's lips. He wasn't supposed to have such good tasting lips. He chewed on his lip and had to force his eyes away. "Um...I gonna go take a shower and then...I guess I'll get my stuff together." He looked down at the outfit House had left him borrow. "Is it alright if I wear this home and return it to you later?"

House just nodded. He could see the pain Jeb was in, maybe he did need professional help, after all, he was no poster boy for coping, he was exactly the opposite, how not to deal with pain. "If you ever need to talk...you know where I am." The guy knew where he lived, where he worked, he knew his number, and House rarely did anything, unless he did something with Wilson on a Friday night, like bowling or drinking. Or both. Jeb was...different. He opened up to House, and House let him, House let him stay at his place, they hung out, he played the piano for him. He never played the piano for anyone, most probably thought it was there because he was eccentric and though it was cool.

Jeb nodded, a small blush on his face. He hurried to the bathroom and showered. He came back out, smelling like a cross between House and himself. Jeb went over and drank some more coffee. He needed it. He would make a appointment for the therapist and he would work. Work calmed him. But before he left he felt the need to try something. If anything he was certain it could give him ideas. "Thank you...for everything." He said, looking at House. "I thought...I thought you would have turned me away." He felt the blush spread on his face again. "But...I needed this. So thank you." He went over to him and kissed him again. The same kind of passionate almost fiery kiss he had given yesterday. When he released him he was breathing hard. "...Just...checking something..." He said, before he scooped up his filthy clothes and hurried out.

He hoped he had given Jeb hope, at the very least, that even the meanest, most bitter people in the world were good. "You're a...friend, I don't have many, I try and hold on to those I have." the other man looked almost ready to go, and like normal, out of the blue came the kiss. But it was the different kiss. The passionate one. The one that confused House more then anything, because he liked it. And guys shouldn't like it when other guys kissed them like that. Yet he did. And again he was speechless as Jeb Wolf left.


	11. Chapter 11

**Based on:** A yaoi rp my friend Alankin and I did. All parts of House and various characters played by her. Jeb (My OC) and other characters played by me.

**Disclaimer: **I and my friend do not own any part of House M.D., we're just fans!

Chapter 11

Soon they were back to the normal routine. Jeb would arrive with food. He told House that he was now DRIVING to work instead of walking. Once again he was avoiding the topic of the kiss. It took a while for him to kiss him again. He had been thinking about it and wondered if it was the same thing as what had happened to him...though he blamed the therapist for that. She made him think these things and he really didn't want to. He was improving though. When he did kiss House it was his normal little peck, and it was hesitant the first couple of times. But then it was back to normal, as the bruises faded. Before long it was time for the tests. He arrived at House's office with the food and stood there nervously. "U-Um...the...tests?"

Things went back to normal. Jeb was in therapy, and they still had lunch and watched the show and laughed. The kisses eventually came back too, the tiny kisses, the little pecks, and for some reason those were the ones that drove him insane, making him question Jeb. He never questioned the more passionate ones. It seemed like he had been getting better, and soon enough three months had passed, and Jeb came into his office looking terrified. House just smiled. "Lunch, show, and then the tests." They were just simple blood tests, nothing major. He nodded at the other man, encouraging him to take a seat.

Wolf fiddled with the bag for a moment and then took a seat. He handed House the bag. Inside was a hoagie sandwich, but with nothing on it. Beneath it were little containers with a large selection of different things to put in the middle. "I didn't know what kind of sandwich and if you go to the restaurant you can have them make the sandwich for you, you just tell them what you want in the middle. And the soup of the day was chicken noodle..." At the very bottom was the hot soup. Fat noodles and thick chunks of chicken and veggies. Jeb's bag was considerably smaller but that was because he had his sandwich already made. He sat back. "You're pushy." He said, giving a smile about the 'lunch, show, and then tests' comment.

House wasn't a picky eater. He took everything and dumped it onto the sandwich, it would be an all new flavor in every bite! He liked food. He took a bite of the sandwich, chewed, swallowed, looked at it and then nodded. "You're just figuring that out?" He meant about the 'pushy' comment. And then the show started. "Show." He said, nodding at the television. And without even knowing it he had taken Jeb's line.

Thirteen had been walking with Foreman on their way to get lunch when she saw Jeb. After the first time that Jeb returned after being injured Thirteen had rounded on House. Jeb had been withdrawn. She kept demanding to know what House had done to Jeb. She still didn't know WHAT had happened to Jeb but she began to see that they were fine together. Now she paused with Foreman to look at Jeb and House and laugh quietly. House and Jeb were bowing their heads in time to take a bite and laugh at the same time. "It's almost creepy!" Foreman rolled his eyes and guided her away before she could interrupt them.

Jeb pouted as the episode came to an end. "Argh! I hate two parter shows!"

House and Jeb let out groans. To be continued...how he hated those words. It wasn't fair, life wasn't too be continued, how could shows be? It's wasn't proper! He didn't even notice Thirteen and Foreman walk by, he had been eating, and watching, and talking. He didn't want to think about the tests, he didn't want to think about what the results could be. He didn't want to think about the fact he had no case and that performance reviews were coming up. "Looks like you'll just have to come back next time."

Jeb's eyes got wide. This was the first time that House had invited him to come back. He couldn't help but smile in pleasure. Then something seemed to pop back into his head. "Oh! I forgot. There is a painting that is going to be delivered to you." He reached in his pocket and drew out a photo. He handed it to House. He had taken a photo of the painting before he sent it. It was House, half cast in shadows and a glass of scotch resting on the piano he played. Jeb smiled dreamily at the picture. "I'm rather proud of this one." He looked at House...like he was a puppy longing for praise. His eyes seemed to be bouncing happily singing 'Praise me! Praise me!' He was trying to put off getting the testing. He knew he needed it but...he was scared of the results.

Jeb seemed overjoyed that he had an open invitation to come back. He had always just come, and House had never kicked him out. But this time, it was voiced, House wanted him to come back. Maybe it was he that needed the testing, maybe his brain wasn't functioning. And then Jeb showed him the picture. "That's amazing!" The picture of the team had gone up in the meeting room a few months ago, Jeb was a real artist, he had a lot of talent. "I mean, if this is...then the real thing must be..." He realized he was ranting...and excited. He needed to calm. "It's good."

Jeb nearly glowed with happiness. "I'm glad you like it!" If you stared hard enough you could almost see the little cat ears and the swishing tail. He then bit his lip and the ears folded back. "Um...is it...time..? H-How long till we get the...the results..." He asked quietly. He was scared. What if the results were positive? What if because he was carelessness he was now going to die from some disease? Would House pity him? Still talk to him? It was easy to see he was slowly freaking himself out.

House saw the excitement turn into something close to panic. He was thinking about the tests. "A week...tops." The results would normally take almost two weeks. But he would be handling them personally. He would ensure they were done right, and done fast, the sooner this was cleared up the sooner Jeb could relax. "Look...Jeb, no matter what happens, there are treatments, you're not going to die." House was serious, he'd been on the brink of death before and won, there was no way he was going to die from this. He wouldn't let it end like that. "The clinic or here?"

"Um...here is fine I guess." He rolled up his sleeve, exposing his pale arm. "Thank you." He smiled softly and hissed quietly when he felt the jab of the needle. Taub chose that moment to enter. "House we have a..." Jeb looked over his shoulder at him. Taub shook his head. "Uh, a case..." He set the folder on his desk and then left.

Jeb gave a small smile. "I seem to surprise your team a lot." He leaned forward with a small grin at House, "Do I do that to you Doc?"

"A little busy?" He snapped, as Taub barged in. It was his office, would people ever learn to knock. Though he seemed surprised by either Jeb being there, or the needle that was in his arm. Either way, he left the file, and the walked out. "They're surprised I haven't killed you yet, and that you're still spending time around me." He got the sample he needed and pulled out the needle. He covered the hole with a cotton ball, and then taped over it, holding it in place. He pulled out a jar, he had made sure everything was ready in the office, this place was much for comfortable then the clinic. Last but not least, a urine test. "Fill it up, then bring it back, before you go." He handed Jeb a paper bag, so he didn't have to carry a jar of urine around in the open. Were it anyone else though, he would have made them.

"What can I say? You're interesting." He grinned and took the test bag. He left to the bathroom and returned a few minutes later. He placed the bag on the desk. "One bag of pee, as ordered." He nodded. He rubbed the back of his head. "Well...before this day gets anymore embarrassing...I should probably go.." He picked up his jacket and slid it on. "Thank you again." He said and he took his kiss. Even though it was light it lasted longer than normal. His hand rested on the back of House's chair and suddenly he deepened it. Passion flooding through him. His tongue slipped out briefly and teased his lips. And then he pulled back. Like he was surprised he had done that. "Um...sorry...little light headed from the...blood test..." He backed up a bit and turned to the door.

One bag of pee. House couldn't help but smile at that. He also hoped that was the only time he gave him a bag with that inside. Then there was the kiss, it started out simple enough, and then got complicated. House paused, almost frozen until Jeb pulled away. "Happens to everyone...the light headedness...just take it easy..." He fell back onto his chair, feeling a little light headed himself. He looked at the samples, and the file. The patient could wait. And when Jeb left, he made his way to the lab.

"Right." And then Jeb was at home. Which was also his art studio. It was a large loft like area. He went in and flopped onto his couch. One arm thrown over his eyes. Things were getting complicated. It was getting harder and harder not to kiss House with the same passion he had before. It was supposed to be a joke. Just the little pecks. But he wanted more kisses. He wanted HIM. Jeb groaned. This was way too complicated!  
Unfortunately for House and Jeb, someone had seen them. One particular female. Who was very shock and confused by it. Cuddy.

House had gathered the tests into a bag and was onto his way to the lab. When he heard the familiar clicking of high heels behind him. "What do you think you're doing?"

House didn't stop. "Delivering blood samples. My job. I do it sometimes."

"But he kissed you?"

House stopped, it was all fun and games, until they get caught. "Maybe you need your eyes checked." She crossed her arms, apparently she wanted answers, which he would never give her, unless it was part of the game. And it was. "Yes! I admit it, it's a giant undercover passionate love affair!" He started walking again.

"House!"

"I can't help that I'm in love!" And he left her there, completely baffled, and even more confused then when she started. To add to the affect, he started whistling as he rounded the corner.

Jeb had fallen asleep when a couple hours later the team piled into his loft. He groaned. They were asking him why he was getting a blood test. Jeb change the topic and groaned as he started getting a headache. He went to his bedroom and dialed the phone. As soon as House answered. "I'm going to kill them!" He ground out. "Now I understand why you pop the vicoden like it's candy! Your team is too persistent!" "**Hey! Jeb! C'mon man!**" "I'm coming! ...Wait...why do you have a dress? Hey! No! NO! ARGH!" The phone hit the floor. "Lemme go!"

House was at home. Relaxing. until his phone rang. It was Jeb, and it seemed his team was having a little bit of fun. "They would say the same thing about me. We balance each other." There was something about a dress...and though it interested House, he knew he had to help his friend. So, about a minute later, their pagers went off. With any luck they would think the new patient was in trouble and go running. And Jeb would be safe...until they realized it was a trick. If they had been breaking into his house, he certainly wouldn't have called Jeb, he'd have called the bloody cops.

The team got the call. Unfortunately for Jeb...you had to pass House's home before you got to the hospital from Jeb's home. Kicking and screaming they took Jeb and shoved him outside of House's home on their way to the hospital. They sped away leaving Jeb there. He sighed and looked down at himself. It was either go and get embarrassed and hopefully get a new set of clothes to wear home...and hopefully a ride home...or walk home like this and let a LOT more people see him. A couple walked by, snickering at him. He sighed and started up the steps. He braced himself and knocked on House's door. He crossed his arms, boy he was drafty. Then when House opened the door he was greeted with the sight of Jeb dressed in a very mini black negligee dress with a bit of lace along the bottom and thigh high black laced stockings, complete with make-up. And to top it off, high heels.

There was a knock on his door. House grabbed his cane and limped to the door, and upon opening it...he laughed. "I didn't think i ordered the stripper..." He grabbed Jeb's hand and pulled him inside. "You said dress! This is not a dress it's...underwear." He bit his lower lip to stop from laughing. Apparently Jeb didn't think it was funny. "If it makes you feel better...it suits you." Still nothing. "I'll get you a change of clothes." He said finally, making his way to the bedroom. He was sure Foreman had crossed the line. He was the voice on the phone. This was borderline harassment.

Jeb stood in front of the mirror and stared at himself. He gave a heavy sigh. He looked good in it. He knew this. He had the body (Minus the breasts). The thing was he just didn't like these types of outfits. He turned back to House and placed his hands on his hips. "I'm going to kill them. And it's a dress! An underwear dress..." He snatched up the clothes and went into the bathroom. He changed and came back out barefoot. He dumped the clothes on the floor, the high heels hitting the ground with a thud. He had washed the make-up off his face, though his lips were still a pink color from his scrubbing. He went over to House. "Thanks again." He smiled slightly.

He had to admit Jeb had the body for that thing, but it was much nicer to see him in...normal clothes. "Foreman and Thirteen?" He doubted Taub would participate in something this...stupid. "Say the word and I'll have them suspended. Harassing a patient, or ex patient has got to be in the imaginary rulebook somewhere!" The truth was, Foreman and Thirteen were both good doctors, but when they were together, they weren't so good. He would love to fire one, but there was the chance the other would go.

Jeb shook his head. "All three. And completely drunk. Which makes me wonder if they should have been allowed to go to work." He snorted and shook his head. "They're good people. They just...get over...zealous..." He grinned. "Just...make sure you talk EXTRA loud tomorrow. With as drunk as they were when they came over and how much they drank while there...they're going to have a major hangover. Speaking of which. I think my experience tonight should mean I get some alcohol!" He looked at House with puppy-dog eyes.

They were drunk. And headed for the patient. This wasn't good. On the plus side, none of them were getting raises this time around. And House had found a reason to do the performance reports. And here he was saving the hospital money, Cuddy would be happy about that. "Not until you're at home, by yourself. I don't like you drunk." He was already mentally working out ways to torture them tomorrow, it would be a glorious day indeed.

"Why? You scared I'll do this again?" His lips locked with House's and steadily became more insistent. His hands gripped House's shirt so he wasn't going anywhere. There was that thrill again. And it grew as he clung to House. He sucked at House's lower lip and then kept the passion. This kiss last much longer than the others and he released House only because he needed air and he was getting a 'problem'. He grinned at House. "I do it when I'm sober too." He winked.

"Well, you're less irritating when you're sober, and when I kick you out of my apartment you'll remember why the next day." He guided Jeb to the door, and shoved some money in his pocket for a taxi. "Don't punch the driver this time." And then House closed the door. He had just kicked Jeb out, and why? Because of that kiss? Or because he had to fight with every piece of his being not to kiss him back? Jeb almost...scared him. He needed to push away, House didn't do relationships well, he could barely keep a friendship alive. If feelings were getting involved he needed to stop doing the things he normally did. He would tape the show, go for lunches at a different hour...there were a lot of things he could do.

Jeb laughed as he was pushed out. He called for a cab, having left the little 'costume' behind in House's home. The cab took him home where he slept in the clothes House had given him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Based on: **A yaoi rp my friend Alankin and I did. All parts of House and various characters played by her. Jeb (My OC) and other characters played by me.

**Disclaimer: **I and my friend do not own any part of House M.D., we're just fans!

Chapter 12

When Jeb arrived to the hospital he was whistling as he carried the lunch with him. He grinned at the wincing team and burst into House's office, "Honey! I'm home!"

House had made his team go though hell. When they weren't listening...airhorn. He seemed to be prone to random yelling fits, all in all, he made as much noise as possible (Scraping chairs, jingling keys), and they were all glad when he left for lunch. And then Jeb walked in, only House wasn't there. He had gone out with Wilson to some Japanese place. "He left about five minutes ago." Said Foreman, shrugging, before laying his head back on the table. They hadn't thought anything strange about House leaving, until the other man showed up, they new if House was avoiding Jeb something had happened, something had changed, for either good or bad. Either House now hated the guy, or was developing feelings for him, which would also explain him running.

Jeb looked first surprised and then hurt. House wasn't here? But...it was their day to watch the show! His shoulders fell slightly. "Ah...I see...alright..." He turned and left then. He would have to try again. First House had said that he was welcomed to come back and...now he wasn't? It was odd...  
Jeb waited until their next time to meet and grabbed food and hurried to House's office. He had become a familiar face to the hospital and the doctors and security guards smiled and nodded as he passed. Today was also the day he was ___supposed _to get his results today. But a small part of him wondered if House would be there today...

It had come naturally, avoiding Jeb, and Wilson wasn't minding having lunch with House. At least...the first time, where House wasn't stealing his food. they had made arrangements to do it again, conveniently on the day Jeb was supposed to stop by. He had printed out the lab results and sealed them in an envelope, resting it on the front of his desk with Jeb's name on it. He didn't look at the result, it was none of his business. He glanced at the time, he had only a few minutes until Jeb could be arriving. He was late. He was almost at the lobby when he saw Jeb walk through the front doors, and he ducked into one of the side halls, until he was sure the other guy was gone. There was a nice Thai place calling his name!

Jeb hurried into House's office, "Hey how-" He froze. House wasn't here. His eyes slowly fell down to the envelope on the desk. He moved woodenly to it. If it was here and House wasn't...then House was avoiding him. He looked confused as a he felt a sharp jab of pain in his heart, that spread like cold fire through his veins. He set the bag on the desk and picked up the envelope. He had hoped that House would be here with him for this. He was scared...and his hands shook as he pulled the top open and pulled out the results. His eyes scanned the paper and hot tears filled his eyes. He sat down slowly and buried his face in his hands as he cried. "Thank you God. Thank you!" He whispered repeatedly. He sobbed in relief. The results were all negative. He stayed that way for a few minutes. Then he sat up, sniffling and laughing quietly. He would be fine. He looked at House's chair, as if he had been expecting to see him there. To smirk and say 'Told you so!'. But no...he was alone. He stood shakily and went to his chair. He plopped in it and watched the show. Though it felt empty this time. When the show ended he stood and left. He didn't eat his lunch, and he left both of them on House's desk. He didn't return to his work. Instead, he took a seat outside House's home. He would have to come home eventually.

Lunch was amazing. Him and Wilson had a good time, laughing and talking. When he got back to the office there seemed to be a lot that had happened. The envelope was gone, but both lunches were left. The chair Jeb normally took had been moved, like he watched the show...alone. House almost felt bad. Almost. His team's hangovers seemed to fade, and they went back to work, though House stayed in his office, with the personnel reviews. Cuddy would be shocked, he had done them, and got them in early. After the events with Jeb, the coming into work completely drunk and the hangovers...none of them were sitting pretty.

The day ended and House was out of his office in no time. He wanted to get home and watch the show, which he had taped. Though when he pulled up Jeb was there...waiting, and House honestly thought of driving away, maybe crashing at Wilson's. He could say he was busy, that he wasn't avoiding him. Yeah, he had been busy too.

In his hands Jeb carried the papers. When House pulled up Jeb knew it was him. Probably because he was the only one with a motorcycle. He crunched up the results into a ball and stood. His body aching. He threw the paper at House, watching it bounce off of House's helmet. "You've turned me into a bloody stalker!" He growled. "Quit avoiding me!" He snapped. House hadn't been there for him when he had needed a friend. He had needed someone to sit with him. Even if it was just silence. Just having him in the same room would have helped. He started down the steps, heading to his car, and his legs nearly buckled. It was rather painful sitting on cold stone steps all day. He stopped and stretched back, placing his hands on his back. Trying to get the blood flowing. He made his way to his car. He still hadn't gotten over his fear of walking alone.

"I've been busy." And it was true, busy with Wilson. And Jeb seemed...angry about that? Now the stalking was weird, but hey, if it worked for him. He bent down to pick up the papers that had bounced off his head, they looked like the test results. Were they bad? Had he screwed up by not being there for support? He flattened them out, there was nothing, he was fine, what did he need House for? He stood by the door, looking at Jeb, how long had he been sitting there? Maybe he should invite him in, just to warm up and maybe have a bite to eat. But then again, he never had food in the house, so that was a bad idea. Maybe he should do what his brain was telling him to and do nothing. His brain was right about most things, to Greg, it was right about everything. He should have been listening to the stomach feeling, the feeling to invite him in.

Jeb opened the door and looked back at House. "I could have used a friend today, so 'thanks' for 'being there'!" He glared at him. "Also, I deleted your recording for today's show!" He climbed inside his car and hit the wheel. Then he started the car and drove away.  
It seemed that Thirteen was angry again with House. Jeb stopped coming to the hospital. Even Wilson was getting fed up with this. Though mostly from his team complaining to him. Finally, leaving for their lunch date, Wilson had a plan. "I have a quick errand to run." he told House, and he made a face for good measure. They drove through the town until they arrived outside of a very expensive looking building. He led him into the elevator and it binged, opening up on the top floor in a little hall. There was only one door. Wilson knocked and then entered. It was a loft apartment. Wide sunroof windows above the kitchen. Sitting on a couch next to the door were three girls. Two of them looked very prim and proper, almost like lawyers. The last was a teenager. One of the lawyers and the teenager looked alike. Light brown hair with soft freckles across their noses. Obviously sisters. The older sister stood. "Ah! Dr. Wilson! Good to see you. And this is...Dr. House I assume?" Wilson nodded. "Good, let us talk outside. Dr. House, please wait here. Cloe. Come on." The three girls went into the hallway with Wilson. And they shut the door. From around the corner music came drifting out. There also was someone moving around and mumbling along with the song, 'Welcome Home' by Coheed and Cambria. Around the corner was Jeb. He was covered in paint. And before him was what looked like a blob that he was slowly transforming into a person. All around, on the walls, chairs and floor were paintings. Of people, scenery and random bloby things.

House was not happy, and it seemed neither was everyone else, and he didn't understand it. Avoiding Jeb was his business. Unless it wasn't about Jeb, it could have had something to do with the mostly negative review he gave them, and submitted to Cuddy. They all got ripped on for coming to work drunk, and with a hangover that impeded their ability to do their job, and harassing an ex-patient. They all almost got suspended, house managed to save them from that, by stating if that happened he would have no team. It also meant no raises. They learned something about House that day, that he could be very, very serious when pushed the wrong way. It seemed even Wilson was getting frustrated, and the worst part was, House hadn't done anything to him.

There was one stop made before lunch, he could handle that. He went up with Wilson and took a seat. When he disappeared he heard music, and singing, or muttering, or a cat dying, he wasn't really listening. He didn't know why they were here. Or why he was here. He supposed he would just have to sit and wait.

"Hey Joe, you sure you can't give me a little more ti-" Jeb froze as he came around the corner and stopped, staring at House.  
___One last kiss for you  
One last wish for you_  
The song played in the background. They heard a pair of cars screeching off. Wilson had abandoned House there. Jeb sighed. His sisters and agent had left him with House. He shook his head and went to the sink, washing out the brushes. "Do you want something to drink? Looks like you're going to be here a little while."

He'd been played. By Wilson. He was seriously thinking about taking a holiday. He'd never taken a holiday, he had so much banked time...yeah, get away from everything for a little while, go to China...or somewhere far away from these people. "I can start walking...catch a cab." He was...angry, and surely they all knew he would get back at them for this little fun. But what could he do to Wilson? He started towards the exit, Jeb was a person, he dealt with people all the time, he shouldn't feel the need to run, unless he really did have feelings for him. And if he did have feelings...well...maybe China was a good place to be.

Jeb glared at House's retreating form. Enough is enough. He moved quickly and silently behind him and slammed his hand on the door, stopping him from opening it. "I never would have pegged you as a runner, Greg." He growled at him. "You really are too scared to face me?" He leaned forward, his breath grazing his ear. "Scared that the cold heart is actually feeling something?" He snorted. "And I thought I was the weak one."  
"You're the one who stopped coming to the hospital." House shrugged, in his brain he was trying to form an escape route. "I saved your life, I endured your annoying little habits..." He moved away from Jeb, back into the room. "Hell, I even paid full price on those paintings. I gave you a place to stay, I ran these tests for you...and you repaid me with lunch, which was nice, and kisses. I'm not gay! You knew they bothered me, but you continued." Jeb was just like the rest of his team, an annoyance. Rarely did House get truly angry, but he was getting there.

"You didn't exactly give me a choice in the not coming to the hospital part. You were avoiding me, so what was the point in trying to go back. And I'm not gay either!" He stepped forward and grabbed House's wrist, pulling him close. He wrapped one arm around House's waist, the other holding his wrist away. He kissed him again. Harshly. Demanding. His tongue slipped inside briefly and then pulled back. But his lips kept pressing and coaxing. Finally he pulled back slightly. "I'm not gay. It's just you. You're the only one." He refused to release him. He kissed him softly again and pulled back, but he didn't release his grip on House.

He could have gotten out of the grip, had he not dropped his cane in surprise. What part of 'they bothered me' didn't Jeb understand. "Alright. You have a crush on me, I have a job to do, I need to go." He looked at the other man, he was confused. He liked the kisses, but he didn't like that everyone was forcing this on him. "I'm not a runner, I'm a loner, there's a difference."

"Wrong. You're a runner." He released him and stepped back. He picked up the cane and shoved it into his hands. "The slightest bit of...ANYTHING and you freak out." He threw his hands up in the air in disgust. "You're scared shitless to admit that you actually feel something when I kiss you! I can feel it. If you didn't like it then you would have pushed me away! I can understand you being frozen in shock the first couple of times and the first time I deepened the kiss, but not every time!" He shook his head, his bangs falling in his eyes as he looked away. "Forget it. Just walk back or whatever." He turned and started towards the bathroom, he kicked a stool out of the way, sending it crashing into the wall. He slammed the bathroom door shut and then the shower started.

House stopped, watching Jeb in mild amusement. Maybe he was right, but at least he knew where House stood on the topic of emotion. He left the building, and stepped into the rain. Great, now he was going to be soaking wet for the rest of the day. It hadn't been raining when he entered the building, but at some point the sky's opened up. His knee was killing him, the bottle of pills in his pocket had been emptied early, he had a bottle on his desk back at work. He needed to get a cab. In frustration he took a seat on the curb, his in his hands. A few people threw some coins at him, thinking he was some homeless guy. Jeb was angry with him, his team was angry, even Wilson was against him. He felt alone, and he was alone, everyone who even pretended to tolerate him weren't pretending anymore. Definitely time for a holiday. Maybe Canada?

After about fifteen minutes the rain stopped. It still poured all around him but above House it had stopped. Jeb stood there, his hair still wet. He held an umbrella over him, protecting him. "Stop it." He grumbled. Then he sighed. "You're going to get sick. Come inside and warm up. I have some clothes you can wear. A suit." He promised. "Unless you want to keep pouting like a kid out here in the cold and the rain." He looked slightly annoyed as he spoke.

"I have clothes at the hospital. I just need a ride." How Jeb had known he was there was beyond him, or even why he was looking. He could be annoyed at the guy but still accept a ride. Using his cane for support he managed to get to his feet. His leg hurt, the cold and the wet wasn't helping. He looked at Jeb, and then a smirk crossed his face. There was something he'd been meaning to say. "About your test results...I told you so."

"Don't act cute." He grumbled, a small blush appeared on his face though he kept his gaze angry. He shoved a towel in House's hands. He wanted to stay mad at House. He felt he deserved that. Had the right. "Also your leg should be feeling fine. Every time I did the deep kiss you walked better." He led him around the side of the building to a parking garage. They were under the cover now so Jeb closed his umbrella and shook it. "You get my seats too wet and I'm going to beat you with that cane!" He threatened. Now in the light House could clearly see the car Jeb was leading him to. A blue and yellow Lamborghini. A very expensive car that didn't seem like a painter could afford. Even if he was selling his paintings for a ridiculously large sum. He opened the door and climbed inside. Once House was in he started up the car and the cd he had in began to play. It looked like Jeb was the type to blare his music but the sound was at a reasonable level.

"Well...it hurts" He growled, though he saw the blush. Jeb was having a hard time staying mad at him. With the towel he tried to dry himself off, but either was, he was soaking. And then he saw the car. "Who do you work for? The mob?" It was a very nice car, in fact House was scared to touch it, and yet he wanted to drive it. But Jeb would never allow that. He didn't think it would be too smart anyways, the way his luck tended to go he would crash it. "Thanks." He said, only after they had started on their way.

There came a snort of laughter from the drivers seat. "You never bothered to ask me about myself. So I figured there was no point in asking about yours." He pulled out of the garage. They drove slow as they hit traffic. "My father owns a few large businesses all over the world. I'm a rich man's son. But my father doesn't...ah...approve of my choice in job. However he heard about what happened to me..." He gripped the wheel tighter and spun onto a side road. "And he felt bad for me so he sent me a gift. Better than coming to visit I guess." He pulled into a McDonalds and ordered a meal, then he handed it to House. "You probably haven't eaten." He muttered and then they were driving down the road again. He seemed to always have the need to take care of someone.

Rich man's son, which explained how he could have a car like this. House's stomach growled, but Jeb seemed to be reading his mind, and pulled into McDonald's. "My lunch date kind of ditched me...fry?" He held out a french fry to Jeb. The guy was alright, when there wasn't the kissing. The kisses made House think and what he thought made him panic, and when he panicked, that's when the relationship went downhill. He wished his Dad would send him a nice car, but nope, instead he decided to come and visit. Jeb didn't even get half of the avoiding he started when his parents came to town.

"Thanks." He grabbed the fry...with his mouth. His lips closing briefly over House's fingers and he sat back. He apparently didn't notice what he had done because he didn't take his eyes off the road. It was obvious that since his accident as a kid he was still very cautious about driving, because he never went above the speed limit more than 1 mph. And he didn't even take his hands off the wheel to take the fry. He licked his lips with a satisfied sigh. As they pulled into the hospital parking lot he spoke again. "You asked why I always kiss you. I do it because I like you. Probably more than I should. Can't help it. And believe me, I tried." He seemed to look annoyed at that.

House ate in silence, until they arrived at the hospital. Then Jeb spoke, and House had a feeling it was something like this. He opened the car door and stepped out, but paused before closing it. "I run away when I develop feelings for someone." And with that he closed the door, he had already thanked Jeb for the ride, and apparently just admitted he had feelings for this other man. He was still wet, and cold, and it was raining, so he made his way into the hospital as fast as he could.

Jeb sat there for a moment, then he rolled down his window and called, "Then hurry up and kiss me back!" He grinned. House had feelings for him! "Phase one: Complete!" He fairly bounced up and down in his seat with excitement as he drove back home. Jeb had to switch things up. House wasn't allowed to hide from him. He would turn into the complete stalker if her had to in order to get House to pay attention to him. He would make it so House kissed HIM one day!


	13. Chapter 13

**Based on: **A yaoi rp my friend Alankin and I did. All parts of House and various characters played by her. Jeb (My OC) and other characters played by me.

**Disclaimer: **I and my friend do not own any part of House M.D., we're just fans!

Chapter 13

"In your dreams." House called back, not realized that he had indeed, created a monster.

So Jeb arrived at lunch time at a different day. With food and a movie in his hand. He tossed it to House. "Put it in." He plopped down in his usual chair and gave a sigh and a girlie fake giggle. "Our first real date!" He grinned, showing he was teasing. "Don't worry. I take my dates to MUCH better restaurants." He was implying that House was the 'girl' in this odd relationship.

Things seemed normal, he was sitting in his office about to hit the fridge and grab Wilson's lunch...when Jeb walked through the door. House paused, and checked his calender. This wasn't normal. Greg looked at him suspiciously, but none the less got up and put in the movie. "This isn't a...date." He muttered, settling back into his chair.

Jeb laughed. "You're just mad cause I didn't give you time to get yourself all prim and proper." He grinned. The movie started. Eurotrip. He shuddered when they got to the 'mi scoozi' guy. That guy was a little over the top. He started arriving at odd days, so House would never know when he would show and when he wouldn't. And House couldn't run to Wilson because Wilson had taken to locking his door when he had a patient in the room. Jeb came in one day looking dead on his feet and covered in paint. He obviously hadn't slept yet. He handed House his food and a movie.

Jeb was worse then his team. Every week it was different, different days, different movies. Yes, it was fun, but House was...not well. He wasn't sleeping, his leg was hurting more then normal. So he told Cuddy he was taking two weeks off, she was suprised, but nodded, she couldn't say no, he was entitled to much more. He would leave in a month, though he wasn't telling anyone where he was going. "Maybe you should take a nap." House said, grabbing the movie and limping to the television. Jeb looked tired, almost as tired as he must look.

"I'm fine." He mumbled. He'd been up all night painting. Deadlines were a pain some times. But within a few minutes his head had fallen forward and he was asleep. His arms were wrapped around his bag of food like he was a little kid holding a teddy bear. He muttered quickly in his sleep and shifted, curling his legs up. He jolted awake when the movie ended. "Nnn, wha?" He looked around blearily. His food having gone cold.

Now this, this was nice. Jeb was asleep and House could...well, do anything he wanted. He planted the smallest kiss on Jeb's cheek, though panicked when he stirred ever so slightly. Returning to his chair, he wondered how bad Jeb would panic when he realized House wasn't at the hospital, when he left on holidays. He wouldn't tell Jeb, that guy would find a way to follow him, it was both flattering and creepy. The movie ended and Jeb awoke, looking very confused. "Good movie." House said, finishing off his drink.

"Yeah...yeah..." He shook his head and grabbed the movie. "Great movie." He was trying to act like he had been watching the movie all along. "Very good." He stretched, his back popping pleasantly. He then did his ritual of kissing House. Though today it was lazy. Still taken over by sleep. He pulled back with a yawn. "Woooooork..." He spoke sort of zombie-like. "See you soon." He said with a smile.

House just shook his head, a smirk on his face. He had kissed Jeb, and the other guy had no idea. Jeb's goodbye kiss was lazy, fortunately. "Only a few more weeks" He muttered as Jeb left and he leaned back in his chair. And then his pager went off. Time for work. The patient had stopped breathing. He loved it when that happened, yet another symptom. His team had gotten over being mad at him, and were actually working harder to get on his good side for the raise that he was dangling before them, like a carrot to a horse. At least Taub was buying it.

Jeb kept showing up and then...House was gone. He looked around in confusion. He had made sure to show up randomly so House couldn't escape. But he was gone. So he started showing up everyday in order to try and catch him. But still nothing. Until Foreman told him that House had gone on vacation. "It's kinda weird...he never takes a vacation."Jeb looked sad at that. He was trying to avoid him again? But...he hadn't forced a deep kiss on him in nearly a month. And he was still running? Now Jeb was mad again. So he had to do the only thing he knew. He had to hit on Cuddy. He made his way to Cuddy's office.

The sleeping thing had gotten worse, House was in an almost constant state of pain. He figured stress. So he went to de-stress, in Greece, in a posh hotel by the ocean with tons of pretty girls. He was indeed in heaven. Of course he had the proper vaccinations, and made sure to eat and drink specifically to avoid any diseases. It was heaven though. Sun, surf, sand, babes, and of course history, and no Jeb.

Cuddy was in her office. House was gone. It was almost...amazing. She could only imagine how much work she could get done without him constantly asking for a new television or a new bookcase. For once she could actually do her job.

Jeb knocked on the door and entered. He had to admit, Cuddy was attractive. Nice bouncing breasts. Boing boing. He couldn't help but grin. "Dr. Cuddy. Can we chat?" Without waiting for an answer he came in, "Actually let's talk over lunch. My treat." He beamed at her with his flirting smile.

"Is everything alright Mister Wolf?" He entered the office, apparently he needed to stop spending time with Greg. At least he asked first. But then next thing she knew, he was asking her out for lunch. She figured it had to do with House, he probably left without saying anything, and Jeb was here to get answers. Too bad House didn't tell her where he was going, he didn't even tell Wilson. She sighed, looking at the stack of work. "I'll meet you in front of the hospital in ten minutes."

Jeb grinned at her and waited out front. He pulled up in his car and hopped out to open the door for her. Once she was seated he drove her to a very fancy restaurant. The kind you have to make reservations for. But instead, as soon as he stepped in the waiters seemed to snap to attention and quickly "find" a table to them. "Feel free to order anything." He smiled at her kindly. "So, tell me Lisa, may I call you Lisa? Tell me, why are you single? I mean frankly, you're beautiful!"

She was taken aback by everything, the car, the restaurant, even his attitude. He was so blunt and honest, so open and friendly. "Yes, of course, Lisa's fine." She felt more then a little under dressed to be in a place like this, and she picked the menu up almost nervously. "Thank you Jeb, I want to believe it's my job, I don't exactly have time to go to bars and meet people." Already he was asking why she was single, but the question was followed by a compliment, which seemed to lull her into a sense of security, like she could talk to him about anything.

"I see. Well I understand. Running a hospital is a very busy thing." He smiled as he closed his menu and set it down. "But at the same time, you look like you could use a break every once in a while. Take a night on the town." He shook his head. "Besides, patients must ask you out all the time!" He winked, "Like me! At least I'm lucky enough to get the date." And then he grinned again.

Lisa smiled, and laughed. "You ask me to lunch, based on the fact you wanted to chat...and now it's a date?" She shook her head and smiled, he certainly was forward, but he knew how to treat people, unlike the other object of her occasional affection. "And yet I don't mind." She placed her own menu down, just looking at Jeb. He was perfect, confident, healthy, funny, cute, down to earth. He helped her relax. Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing.

He grinned and spoke in matter-of-fact tone. "Of course it is! Hot single guy eating lunch with hot single lady. Therefor, a date!" Then the waiter came over and took their orders. He got a very expensive meal, his alone cost nearly thirty bucks. And he was paying for both of theirs! He didn't order any wine but he told her that if she didn't have to go back to work he would have ordered it for her. "Also, technically I AM chatting with you. I'm just flirting during the process." He almost felt bad...he didn't feel anything but respect for her. And he wasn't respecting her. He was lying.

He had a point, but before she could respond, the waiter came and took their order. This all seemed very suspicious, almost like some mean House scheme. But House was out of town. Still, her heart told her something was wrong. She was prone to ignoring it though. He was being nice to her, therefore this wasn't so bad. "I see your point." He was a nice person, and that's what she needed, a nice guy, even if it was only one date.

Jeb smiled at her. "Don't look so suspicious. I promise not to ravage you." He chuckled and winked at her. He talked to her about random things. Asked her about her life and how she liked work. How she was able to put up with people like House. "He is rather difficult to get along with." _Especially since he seems to run from me all the time! _he thought. Angrily. Then their food arrived, hot and fresh. He had the manners as well when he ate. He truly was a proper person, it was hard to imagine him and House hanging out all the time when they were so different. House was rude and disgusting, Jeb was polite and proper.

They talked about everything, her life and his life, her job and even House. It truly was amazing how two people who were completely different could be such good friends. "Difficult is putting it lightly. He's a nightmare." And yet she couldn't fire him even if she wanted to. She ate her food slowly, and noticed that Jeb even had manners while eating. He was maybe just a little too perfect. Maybe he was too good to be true.

"He's not so bad. He's a pain in the ass. And a coward." He looked a little hurt as he said that. "But...sometimes...when things are falling apart...he can be there for you." He didn't tell her about the rape. He didn't know if he could bring himself to. He shook his head and then smiled at her. "Please don't be put off by how I act. I'm a rich man's son. Had to go through all those manners schools and whatnot. I no longer live off of my father or his money...aside from the car and my medical bill. The car was a...gift. And even though he hates me apparently he doesn't want me to be dead yet since he paid off the medical bill before I was well enough to." He took a drink. "While on the subject of medical things. I am going to make a donation to the hospital. I feel I sort of should since I seem to have been tormenting Dr. House's team." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a checkbook. He wrote in it and then tore it out and handed it to her. "I'm sorry it's not more. I could try to get another 10,000..." It was for $25,000.

Were they talking about the same House? Greg was was an insensitive bastard, he was the type to kick you while you were down. But she wasn't going to say that out loud. "You don't need to explain yourself, it's not just the manners and actions, you have a good heart." And then he mentioned a donation to the hospital. It was a nice gesture. She figured maybe a couple hundred dollars. When he handed her the check her jaw dropped. Twenty five thousand dollars. She was completely speechless. "Th-Thank you." She finally got out, starting at the piece of paper. "This is amazing. You didn't need to. You don't need to. I'm sure House and his team tormented you much more then you did them..." She moved to hand it back, letting him change his mind.

Were they talking about the same House? Greg was was an insensitive bastard, he was the type to kick you while you were down. But she wasn't going to say that out loud. "You don't need to explain yourself, it's not just the manners and actions, you have a good heart." And then he mentioned a donation to the hospital. It was a nice gesture. She figured maybe a couple hundred dollars. When he handed her the check (If I ever type 'cheque', it's a Canadian thing xD) her jaw dropped. Twenty five thousand dollars. She was completely speechless. "Th-Thank you." She finally got out, starting at the piece of paper. "This is amazing. You didn't need to. You don't need to. I'm sure House and his team tormented you much more then you did them..." She moved to hand it back, letting him change his mind.

Cuddy just smiled and nodded. That amount of money...there were so many places it could be used. Including the hospital's legal bills from years of having House on board. But no, maybe a new playground for the pediatric ward. New equipment? She couldn't make the choice. "What department do you want this spent in?" He could choose and she could go from there. Yeah, that would be an excellent idea.

Greece was amazing. The pain in his leg was back to 'normal'. He was sleeping. He saw the sights and drank the wine and ate the food. He was having a good time. He even sent his team and Cuddy a postcard on his second day. Just to let them know he was alive. And to rub in the fact that he was having the time of his life.

He shrugged. "Eh, I don't know. House's? ER?" He rubbed the back of his head. He had mentioned the ER quickly, to cover up the fact that he had said House first. "A-Anyway. Whatever you want. So, any word from where the runner has gone off to?"

The Emergency Room. That was actually a good idea. She just nodded though, putting the thoughts of the money on hold. "You mean House?" She smiled. "I got a postcard from him yesterday. Apparently he's in Greece, or he's in his apartment screwing with us." She shrugged. He'd been gone a week, not even, the time would go by much too quickly.

"I...see..." He gripped his hands into fists. Fighting off anger. Greece. Of COURSE he's in Greece. Why didn't he think of that? He glared at his food. Then he began attacking his food, imagining it was House's face. His mind screaming, _Die DIE! Die you cheese eating mcnugget! Die! _He stuffed the food in his mouth and chewed it as angrily as you can chew. Which made him choke on it so he took a few quick swallows of his drink.

Jeb seemed upset by that. "He's never taken a holiday...I think he really needed it." She paused. "You spend time with him, surely you noticed he wasn't sleeping...his leg was getting worse by the day...maybe this will be good for him." Cuddy took a sip from her water glass. This had to be good for House, she needed him better, on his game. She didn't need him any crankier then he normally was.

He paused and looked at her in surprise. "Ah...no...I...I didn't..." He looked away, embarrassed. "I was falling asleep half the time from lack of sleep...was working like crazy. And I was just so...I didn't realize..." He bowed his head. He was upset. Why hadn't House told him? Oh yeah. House ran away. "He still could have mentioned something." He growled bitterly. He slammed his knife down to cut some more steak when he heard _**chink **_he looked down and saw to his surprise that all his food was gone. He had eaten it all. He forced himself to let go of the silverware. "Huh...I ate it all?" He shook his head and then looked back at Cuddy and smiled apologetically. "I apologize." He said, looking embarrassed again. "When does he return?"

Her comment seemed to upset him, or confuse him. "Next week sometime, with House you can never be sure. Greece could bore him, he might come back early." It sounded almost like she wanted him back, but she didn't. He cost the hospital too much money, he was a pain in the butt, but it wasn't the same without him. "Maybe you need to get some sleep, I can prescribe you something, a low dose sleeping aid? Just for a few days..." She didn't normally do this, she forwarded them to the clinic to be checked out. But Jeb was a lot like her, there were simply too few hours in a day.

Jeb chuckled, "Thank you but no. I'm not having trouble falling asleep. I just had a deadline and had to get as much work done as possible." he shook his head with a smile. "So, what do you like to do for fun? You have to have a life outside of the hospital. Not that I mind seeing you in these nice tight suits..." He grinned wickedly and winked.

She accepted that answer, she knew all about lack of sleep because of deadlines, and that was usually House's fault, since he believed not doing it made the deadline go away. "You're beginning to sound like House..." But she smiled, Jeb wasn't House, Greg said it to be mean and hurtful. Jeb...well, he seemed sincere. "Theatre...reading...believe it or not, art, that is, when I have time for hobbies." Quite often she would simply bring her work home, or work late hours at the hospital.

"Art?" He perked up at that. The magic word. "I would like to seem some of your artwork." He beamed at her again. "I'm a painter. In fact, House has two of my paintings and placed the third in his team's office." He frowned, "Though I take it as an insult to be compared to House." And he smiled again, "And for our second date I could take you to the theater!" _Liar liar! Don't like her and her boingy boings! You like House and his scruffiness! But he doesn't like you. And she looks sort of like a hawk. She watches me. Creepy. Oh oh! Hang something shiny in her eyes and see if her eyes follow it! _he thought.

"I've seen the painting of the team, I couldn't show you, I'm really not that good." She found herself looking down slightly, was she...blushing? This was bad, Jeb was fun, he was everything she was looking for in a man, but she still had a feeling something was...off. Maybe that was from spending too much time around Greg, she'd forgotten how to trust.

Jeb smiled at her. "Never say that. Everyone is good at art. There are just different levels." He grinned, "You're cute when you blush." He picked up the little menu on the table. "Dessert?" He looked at her like an expectant puppy.

His comment about her being cute only made her blush more, and she was more then happy when he changed the subject. "Not for me...I'm stuffed." She leaned back, only to see his expression falter. Like he wanted her to get dessert, so he could too. She could always take it home for later. "Fine." She said after a few moments, giving Jeb a smile.

Jeb looked so excited he nearly fell out of his seat. He bounced up, calling the waiter over. He began ordering nearly everything on the list. Then he stopped and looked at Cuddy innocently. "I'm sorry, what would you like?" The waiter chuckled quietly.

Jeb seemed...excited, like a kid in a candy store. "I'll have the cheesecake, thank you." The waiter nodded, and went to retrieve the desserts. She didn't know what to say, the waiter found him amusing, in fact, she did too. It was nice to be able to relax and smile and laugh. Like how Wilson made her feel after a long day with House. "I take it...you like the desserts here?"

"No." He shook his head. "Nah, I just like desserts in general." He grinned. And their food was brought to them. The rest of the meal went like that. Then he drove her and her doggy bag back to the hospital. He kissed her hand. "I'll be back for date two!" He then drove away.  
He came back nearly every day to take her out. Even on a couple after work things. But he always seemed distant, even in his constant happiness. He was waiting for House. He wondered how he would react when he walked out on a date with Cuddy arm in arm.

It seemed too good to be true. But she was happy, everyone seemed to notice that. They also noticed her and Jeb spending more time together. Even Wilson couldn't keep his curiosity in check. There was something wrong though, she just couldn't put her finger on it. With each date she was more and more sure he was hiding something. But it had to just be that she was paranoid.


	14. Chapter 14

**Based on: **A yaoi rp my friend Alankin and I did. All parts of House and various characters played by her. Jeb (My OC) and other characters played by me.

**Disclaimer: **I and my friend do not own any part of House M.D., we're just fans!

Chapter 14

Finally the two weeks was up, and thankfully his team was able to handle the patient they had gotten, it was a relatively simple case. "Yahsu friends!" Foreman looked at him and House sneered. "It means hello. Now what did I miss!" He rolled up his sleeves to reveal he actually had a tan. He seemed in high spirits, and looked much better then when he left.

Foreman and Thirteen didn't seem to know how to answer. They looked at each other. Tuab was writing some kind of paper. "We had a case while you were gone." Thirteen said.

"But don't worry. We solved it WITHOUT you. Since you didn't have your cell with you." Foreman grumbled. Thirteen started to chew on her pencil. Waiting. And then, "Hey guys, you seen Lisa?" Jeb stuck his head in. Then his wide eyes rested on House for a second. He looked annoyed and then looked back at the group. "Went to see Wilson." Tuab answered, not looking up.

Jeb nodded. "Right! Thanks!" He ran off.

"Oh yeah. He started dating Dr. Cuddy. Been going out almost every day..." Thirteen said, not looking up from her paper.

They seemed mad at him. "You were going to call me...in Greece?" And he thought he was the one mindlessly wasting the hospital's money. That long distance call would have done it. They seemed different now that he was back. "And I'm giving you all a raise. Not as much as you were expecting, but you did keep the department, and the patient alive." And then Jeb stuck his head in, and this instantly spiked his curiosity. He was informed he and Cuddy had begun dating. "Wonderful news! I'll send them a basket." Jeb was gone, meaning no more kisses, no more awkward situations, just two friends hanging out. And yet part of him felt sick, like he liked the attention Jeb had been giving him.

Jeb snuck up behind Cuddy and grabbed her wrist, spinning her around with one arm wrapped around her back. "Hey Lisa! Ready for our date?" He kissed her cheek. He never kissed her lips. And though he was smiling a lot he seemed extra distracted today. Almost sad. "Shall I ask your boss to make sure it's ok?" He winked at her.

She laughed as he spun her, planting the kiss on her cheek. It was never on the lips, almost like he didn't want to seem like he was moving too fast. "I'm sure my boss will say it's alright." Wilson gave a small smile as the two of them left. There was something about Jeb that bothered even Wilson. He knew the guy had been all over House, and then, the instant House leaves...he's with Cuddy? It didn't make sense. And then, it did. Jeb was trying to make House jealous, by sacrificing Cuddy's feelings. "Lisa!" He called out, stepping out of his office. But it was too late, they were gone.

He drove them across town to a place call The Rain Forest Cafe. The inside looked like a rain forest with mist all around. And animals. Every once in a while it would darken and you could hear a thunderstorm and the little fake animals on the walls and in the bushes would freak out and start going wild. And then it would die down again. Jeb felt the wave of shame as they sat down. He knew he needed to tell Lisa soon. He adored her. Loved her. She was wonderful. But he didn't love her as he should. He was in love with House. A hopeless love. He was quieter today. _A couple more days and I'll __tell her._ Enough time to make House jealous. But he would pull back in his affection so the blow wouldn't hurt as much. But how?

He took her to the Rainforest. It was a fun place, but something was wrong. She needed to tell him. There were too many suspicions, nothing about this felt right. It would be best if she let him go, it was fun and he was adorable, but this just wouldn't work. But how was she going to tell him?

"He's been seeing her every day?" House had managed to find Wilson, he needed to know how far this Cuddy Jeb thing had gone. Apparently they had been seeing each other every day. Lunch, coffee after work, Jeb was paying more attention to her then he ever did to him. They talked for a little while longer, though Wilson never told House his suspicion. House was angry, and inside he was torn apart. Was he jealous? It was beginning to seem that way. Not satisfied with this he left Wilson's office, in an attempt to find lunch.

Jeb spent almost the entire meal thinking. How would he tell her. How could he break the poor girl's heart? He fiddled with his lunch but still smiled and chatted with her about random things. "So it seems House is back." His voice held both excitement and bitterness. Then out came people dressed like natives. They walked up to a center stage singing and playing music.

They talked, they chatted, she thought. She wasn't like House, she couldn't just run away. She needed to tell him, and not through an email or over the phone. In person. And soon, in the next day or two. Maybe she would just come out and be honest, yes, that would have to work. Her thought were interrupted by Jeb, and House. "Yes, he's back. His team was angry at him for leaving his cell phone behind, I for one am glad. Could you imagine the charges to call Greece!" She laughed, and then a group of 'tribal' singers and dancers came out, and started performing. This captivated her attention almost immediately. Like dinner theatre! In the jungle.

Jeb watched the show and continued their date. He wondered if they could still be friends after this. He hoped so. But soon the date had to come to an end. He walked with her back to her office and kissed her cheek again. "See you tomorrow!" He grinned and winked. Then it was time to go back to work. He left the building making his way to his car.

House had watched them come in, the two of them were much too happy together. Well fine, Jeb and Cuddy wanted war, they would have it, but he had to plant the seed in Jeb's mind, make him remember what he was missing. House was waiting by the car for Jeb. "Heard about you and Cuddy, good luck, she's the devil." Then, completely out of the blue he grabbed the front of Jeb's shirt and pressed his lips against Jeb's, kissing him. When he finally let go, he turned without a word, back into the hospital. Jeb was House's.

Jeb stood there frozen with an odd look on his face. He had been kissed! House had kissed him! It took Jeb nearly a full minute before he was finally able to move again. As he drove home he had a very big grin on his face. The plan was working!


	15. Chapter 15

**Based on: **A yaoi rp my friend Alankin and I did. All parts of House and various characters played by her. Jeb (My OC) and other characters played by me.

**Disclaimer: **I and my friend do not own any part of House M.D., we're just fans!

**Note:** Uwaaaah! I know I know! Sorry! I haven't updated in a while. But I had a cold and there was the holidays and I was working on my own story...I know I know! No excuses! Haha! Sorry again for the wait, here's the update!

Chapter 15

The next day at lunch Jeb had came into the hospital bouncing. It was time for lunch with Cuddy. He was still in ecstasy from the kiss yesterday. But today he had to tell Cuddy. Maybe she wouldn't hate him. He could tell that Cuddy had something to tell him but he ushered her out, pulling her along behind him.

She didn't want to do it during lunch, or even after, she had tried to tell him in her office, but he pulled her out and down the hall. "Jeb please..." But he didn't stop. She just didn't want to make it seem like she was taking advantage of him, going for lunch and then breaking up with him. But he seemed determined, and yet, he was in a better mood then he had been in awhile.

House had woke up sick. Coughing, nausea, fever sick. But he came to work, locked himself in his office. There was no case, there was no reason for him not to be here. It was a simple flu, and he was not about to call in sick.

Jeb opened the door and sat her down in the car, he ran to the other side and got in as well. He needed to tell her. If she hated him then she could go right back to work, if she wanted to still be his friend then they could go get lunch. "Lisa...I'm...going to say those four words that no one wants to hear. Um...we need to talk." He winced at the words. Even when HE was the one saying it it still made him wince. "Lisa, you are a beautiful, attractive and fun woman. I love hanging out with you. But...I'm..I'm afraid I was...using you..." He bowed his head. "I'm in love...with someone else. But at times like I'm liked back. And other times...not so much. And I...I was...using you to make them jealous... I'm sorry. I know what I did was inexcusable. I hope that you will forgive me but I understand if you cannot..."

He wanted to break up with her. That made things easier. She listened to him, he definitely went about this the wrong way, and she wanted to be mad, but Jeb was a good person, just confused. She placed her hand on top of his and looked at him. "Whoever it is, they are extremely lucky." She smiled, somehow she had a feeling she knew who it was, and he would need all the help he could get. She never forgot seeing that kiss between him and House. "You're a good man, and I had fun, I don't see why we can't still be friends..."

Jeb beamed at her and wrapped his arms about her. Pulling her in to a hug. "Thank you! Do you still want lunch?" Without waiting for an answer he drove her to another restaurant. They sat down and he had her laughing with stories. Then he got quiet again. "The one I like...is House..." He blushed. "I really don't understand why." He ran a hand through his hair and then looked at Cuddy, "But...how would you feel about tormenting House a little bit? As payback for all the teasing he has done to you?"

"Only if you let me pay for once." She smiled and they started on their way. Lunch was enjoyable. Until he admitted to liking House. She was right. "It's not an easy thing...having feelings for House. He'll make you feel good about yourself and bring you down. He knows all the right buttons to push at all the wrong times. And he pushes them." The chance to get back at House, even with the knowledge that he would strike back later, was too tempting. "What did you have in mind?"  
"Well...yesterday...he found me in the parking lot...and he kissed me." He blushed again. "Either he's jealous of you or he's jealous of me. Either way, if we act like a loving couple in front of him... Would drive him nuts!" He grinned. He liked this idea.

"I think he knows you like him...and that kiss alone was to play with you." She thought about this, it would work, certainly it would reach the point it drove him nuts, and to the point he admitted to the person that he wanted them. Make him settle down. Relax. This could be good for House. Good for the entire hospital. "I think it will work." She was willing to go along with it.

"Yay!" Jeb was excited. They finished eating and he grudgingly let Cuddy pay. He truly didn't like that part. He drove her back to the hospital and then went home.

He didn't like the idea of her paying, but he let her, and they drove back to the Hospital.  
House's fever was getting worse. His team was worried, and without a word Wilson was driving him home. "It's just a flu, probably from the air, and the traveling." Wilson agreed, for now, Greg needed rest. It would be good for him, a few extra days off. The instant he got home, he was kneeling in front of the toilet, before collapsing into a sweaty heap on his bed.

He waited a couple of days before he came back to the hospital. He went to find Cuddy. "Hey Lisa! So I think we should do a light peck in front of House's office!"

Jeb had it all planned out. "House isn't here." Cuddy said. "He's at home with the flu, been there for a few days now, Wilson's been checking in on him, claims he should be back in the next couple days." Was she worried about him? Yes. House didn't miss work, so this must be some doozy of a flu that hit him. But he was getting over it, and he'd be back to terrorizing the hospital in no time.

Jeb frowned and then ran out of the hospital. He threw himself into his car and for the first time in a long time he drove fast. House was sick. For a few days now? House wouldn't stay out of work unless something was really wrong. He screeched to a halt and flew out of the car, up the stairs and into the building. He rushed into House's home. "Greg?" He called.

"When will you people learn to knock." House groaned from his living room couch. He glanced over to see Jeb, and he looked worried. "It's a fever, my temperature is down, i can keep down toast. I will live." He was a doctor. Wilson was a doctor, this was a simple fever. He had been kind of lonely lately. "Since you're here...want to watch a movie?" He was past the point of being contagious, he just wanted a friend who wasn't too busy to spend a bit of time with.

Jeb ran over and sat next to House. He placed a hand on his forehead. "It's not down by much." He grumbled. He was worried about House. And he was disappointed. He had wanted to tease House with Cuddy. But he wasn't cruel enough to make House upset while he was sick. House might've but not Jeb. He settled back on the couch. "What're we watching?"

"Trust me. It's down." Jeb wasn't a doctor, and yet, he seemed alright with the idea of spending time with him. Watching a movie. "Star Trek Nemesis." He grinned, he'd been watching movies solid for the last few days, he was running out of good ones to watch. "You can change it if you want." it would take him too much energy to get up and change it himself.

"Nah, Star Trek is good." He stood and went to the kitchen, grabbing a drink and then sitting back down again. "I wish the new one would hurry up and come to DVD..." He grumbled. It wasn't that he was a big Star Trek fan, he just liked good movies. And if the movie happened to be Star Trek, well so be it. He hit play on the remote and started the movie back up. One thing that he never understood was the whole 'Star Wars vs. Star Trek' thing. Who cared who was better? They existed in two different universes! In the end no one would ever know unless the two creators sat down together and figured it out for themselves!

House just smiled, if there was one thing he could always trust about Jeb, it was that no matter what, if you had sugar and a good movie you would have his attention. That kiss had probably reeled him in, pulled him away from Cuddy. He had made Cuddy happy, and when Cuddy was happy she started getting crazy ideas of adopting a baby again. He wanted things in the hospital to be normal, which meant she needed to be lonely and miserable. "The new one was good." He had seen it in theaters, playing hooky from work one day.

With one final nod his attention was captured by Patrick Stewart. He liked Patrick Stewart. He was a good actor. And soon the movie was over. Jeb climbed up and grabbed the next movie and put it in, and then he placed his hand on House's forehead. He kept frowning. Which wasn't a good look for him. "I dun like this Scruffy..."

"Oh, back to Scruffy now?" Jeb's concern was noted, but it was just the flu. He could go to the clinic, but they would say the exact same thing. He shouldn't be getting mad, it was nice to have someone here, he was almost losing his mind being cooped up inside. "I'm doing better." He smiled at Jeb, just to reassure him. "And thanks...for sticking around."

Jeb gave him a small smile as well. "Course I'm sticking around. Though I should be pissed at you for running away. And don't give me the 'I was on vacation' speech. You never told me anything." He crossed his arms and settled back in the couch. He wanted to kiss House. But House was sick. So he wouldn't 'torment' him. As nice as it would be.

"I didn't tell anyone. You're not special. Cuddy knew I needed time off, she didn't find out where I was until a few days after I left." He fluffed his pillow a few times, ignoring the hunger gnawing at his stomach. He was hungry, dry toast and unsalted crackers really weren't doing anything for him. But maybe later he could move to chicken soup. When he could do that, he'd be back at work. "I just needed to get away."

Jeb lightly hit him, not looking at him. It was insulting! Being told he 'wasn't special'! He SHOULD be! "I see." He muttered. He wanted House to consider him special. "Good to know. Then you won't mind if I keep seeing Lisa then. She really is a wonderful woman. So soft, and curved in the right places. And her lips..." He smiled dreamily. Not admitting he was thinking about cheesecake now.

"And those breasts!" He knew Jeb must have seen them, you couldn't not look at them! And with those shirts she wore, it was like she was crying for attention. "You can have her, she's too...needy." It was the best word he could thing of. If Jeb wanted to continue going out with Cuddy, then he would have to work harder to split them up. Cuddy was not allowed to be happy.

"I like her neediness. Makes me feel wanted." He grinned. On the inside he was now imagining he was strangling House like Homer Simpson strangles Bart. _You're not supposed to APPROVE of the relationship! Dumbass! _he thought angrily. "And yeah. Gotta love those breasts! If you got'em, flaunt 'em! Oh nasty!" He jumped when the horror flisk they were watching just showed a guy getting torn to pieces. He didn't do too well with scary movies. "How can you watch this?"

"On an empty stomach it's easy." He smirked. "I'm a doctor remember...the only thing I think is 'gross' is your attraction to Cuddy." He grumbled something, then turned away from Jeb, focusing on the guts and gore on the television in front of him. He wanted to stop talking about it, about them. He used to have a thing for Cuddy, and now for some reason he was jealous, and it wasn't because of the Cuddy half. It was because she had stolen Jeb.

"Empty? Wait here." He jumped up and ran towards the door, glad to get away from scary movie. He pulled out his phone and spoke quietly into it. The only thing that House could hear was him give House's address. Then he snapped his phone shut and rejoined House on the couch. "Taken care of." He grinned and the looked at House. "And my attraction to Lisa is NOT gross. It's beautiful. You can't deny that she is a beautiful woman."

"Yes yes, she's a beautiful woman, until she goes on her psycho baby thing. It's disgusting. Too emotional for my tastes." He wondered what exactly Jeb had done? Ordered pizza? Chinese food? He could barely hold down toast. But maybe it would make him feel better. Real food. Or it would send him back into the bathroom for the rest of the night. Either way, a full stomach would be nice for a change.

"Hm...we haven't gotten to that par-ah!" He ducked into House's shoulder as the ghost thing came out of nowhere. He really didn't do well with scary movies. He waited till the screaming stopped. "We haven't talked about kids at all. I mean sure it'd be nice to have kids someday but I don't know if I'm ready to settle down. ...I'll have to talk to her later." Then there was a knock. Jeb got up and answered it. He returned a minute later with two containers. He sat down and handed him a packaged spoon. Then he popped the lid off and handed him chicken noodle soup. "Best in town." He promised. Then he opened his, tomato.

House snickered as Jeb jumped and actually tried to hide from what was going on in the movie. And to think before Jeb had suggested that he was the girl, who was being the big tough man now? There was a knocking on his door, and fortunately Jeb jumped up to answer it. He handed Greg a container a few moments later, and to his suprise it was full of...soup. "You know a place the delivers soup!" This was cool. Very cool. And it was really good, put just in case, he ate it slowly, continuing to watch the movie.

"Actually no. They don't deliver soup. But I gave them a donation to do so. Sometimes when I paint I get so into it that I won't leave the loft for days. Won't even cook food. So I got this restaurant to deliver to me." He grinned. He pretty much drank his tomato but then ended up snorting some of it out his nose when he jumped at another scary part. Finally the movie was over and Jeb's eyes were as wide as saucers and he was shaking. Like he had just had six cups of coffee. "N-Never going to sleep again..." He shook himself out of it and turned to House. "How're you feeling?"

House just shook his head, more proof that money could buy anything. They didn't talk again until the movie was over, and by that point Jeb looked terrified. "You'll sleep just fine, just think about your new girlfriend" He smirked. His stomach was full, the soup was sitting nicely. "I'm fine. I told you I would be alright. Though I'm kind of tired, don't you have a job to get back to?"

"Great thing about being an artist, I can get back to it whenever I like as long as I make my deadline. I can afford to be lazy." He put another movie in. A mind bender. Or more boring movie. Something to take the fear out of Jeb's mind. There were only three movies left. "And I don't think you're fine. And thinking about Lisa won't help. It's not like she's coming over to visit me. She's busy." He smiled softly.

"Like I said, you're not a doctor." The way he was feeling today might even mean he could get back to work for a few hours tomorrow. After a goods night rest he should be feeling great. He didn't suspect that he had anything more then a flu. He did everything he should have. He wouldn't know for another week or so, after the flu cleared up, and then came back. That would be the first sign. But right now, it looked like a simple, boring flu. "Great thing about being a doctor too, I can be lazy." The next movie was in, he better be well by tomorrow, or he would be forced to watch daytime soap operas. And that was too painful to even consider.

By the time they finished watching Jeb was starting to fall asleep. He stood, popping his back. "Alright. If you're not back at work AND better by tomorrow I'm coming back and dragging you to the hospital! Good night." He kissed House's forehead. Like a parent to their kid. He straightened up and smiled. "Good night, Greg." He then left. It was much later than he had expected. Nearly midnight. He drove home and crashed face down in his bed, sound asleep.

House fell asleep on the couch, shortly after Jeb left.


End file.
